Saving The Brotherhood
by horseloverii
Summary: Amy enters the Dark Brotherhood on accident and winds up with a new owner, lover, and some new friends. Warning- you may never look at Oblivion the same way again. TeeHee!
1. Meet Your New Master

I woke up under an odd tree. I had no clue where I was. I still had my powers. My memory was messed up though. I remembered that my father had given me the gift of immortality. That was it. After that there was nothing. I remembered my past before that but nothing of the last day with my father.

I looked around me. It was later in the day. A large rock and a bunch of bushes shielded me from the world around me. Through the bush I could see a road. People were coming and going into a fortress. Wherever I was it was a different planet. They still had yet to advance into modern technology.

I shivered. It was winter here. I needed to go into the town and try to find somewhere to stay. Avoiding the road I slipped closer to the gate. Finally I took a deep breath and hesitantly approached the guard closest to me.

He watched me with a wary glare. His companion started over and I froze. Quietly I asked, "May I enter the town?"

The guard's glare softened. "Of course. I've never seen you around here before. If you are looking for a place to stay the inn is just down the way."

The other guard stopped next to the one I was speaking to. His hand was on his sword handle and he was still glaring.

I couldn't help backing off a little before I spoke. "I have no clue where I am. I have no money of any sort and I don't even remember how I got here. Honestly I'm just looking for somewhere warm to stay for the night until I figure out what I'm going to do next."

The guard smiled softly and waved me into the town. "Good luck. If you need any help my name is Neil. Just ask any of the people in town and they will point you toward me."

I thanked him and slipped around his friend into the town. I paused and glanced around me. Down the street to my left I could see a boarded up house. Due to my lack of funds, that looked to be my best bet.

I shivered again and started toward it. I stopped and tried the door handle. It didn't open. I cursed under my breath and was just about to magically open it when someone cleared their throat behind me.

I spun and dropped to my knees instinctually. Another guard was standing just inside the ruined fence. "You're not in trouble but I'd advise against going into that house."

He stepped forward and held out a hand. I flinched and watched him warily. "I have nowhere else to go."

"I know. I heard you talking to Neil but believe me, that house is not a good idea. I'll leave you alone but I feel bad because you may not ever come out again. You'd be safer going back to Neil and talking to him. Even if he asked you to warm his bed at least you'd be alive." My eyes widened and he continued. "He would not harm you."

"Thank you but I have no desire to be in that situation. I may not remember what brought me here but I do remember being in a situation like that before. For some reason being at some man's mercy does not appeal to me."

The guard shrugged and reluctantly left me alone. I sighed and stood. Magically I opened the door, entered and shut it behind me.

The inside of the house was dark and empty. It was still chilly. A warmth radiated from behind a shut door off to my right. I went to it and opened it. Stairs led down into a basement and the warmth. I followed them down.

The basement was tiny. The far wall had a hole in it. A red glow was coming from around a corner through that hole. I walked toward it. The warmth was still coming from that direction. I rounded the corner and came face to face with a glowing door. It creaked open and I jumped but entered. As my body passed through the doorway, I was filled with warmth. It shut behind me with a low thud.

Inside was interesting. It was a long cavern. Cavern might not have been the correct term. It looked like a large room. It had a homey feeling to it that was unexpected. I walked quietly forward.

I passed the first two sets of pillars with no problem. I was just past the third column when I heard an unnatural hissing behind me. I spun just in time to catch sight of a skeleton coming at me. It was bleached white and carrying a giant two-headed axe. I leapt to the side just in time to miss a blow to the head.

It recovered and turned to me again. I yelped and took off. At the end of the long room was a hallway. I ran for it and turned the corner. I bumped into a woman.

She was taller than me and blonde. "Ocheeva didn't mention a new member. How did you get in here?"

I was about to answer her when the bone bag rounded the corner. With a shriek I wrenched out of her grip and continued to run. I passed a wooden door that was standing open and kept going. The blonde shouted and I looked behind me.

A human with brown scales and a lizard's tail had come out of the wooden door and was now running after me too. I rounded another corner and came to a double door. It was closed. Praying that it led to more hallway I pulled open one of the doors. When I was inside I shut it behind me.

I cursed loudly. It was a dead end. Not only that, but a man was staring at me. I had to pause to take in the sight of him. His long dark brown hair was pulled back into a tie at the base of his neck. He was probably six feet tall. His facial features were perfectly proportioned. His eyes were dark and filled with a deep sorrow. I shuddered at the sight of his well developed muscles, knowing that they would aid in a powerful punch.

I returned my gaze to his black eyes and asked, "You're a vampire aren't you?" He nodded with a smile. A pounding at the door caused us to both jump. With a gasp I knelt at the vampire's feet and began to plead. "Please do not let them attack me. I cannot die easily. If they try it will only cause me pain. I don't want to die." With a sigh I spoke the formal words to offer my life in servitude. "I give myself to you wholly. Everything I am is yours."

The doors flew open and I began to sob. I cringed waiting to feel the pain of a death blow. I felt a breeze and a soft footfall right behind me. "Halt."

At the sound of his voice I started. It was a melodic sound that eased my fears. I opened my eyes and turned around to face the scene.

"Bones return to your post." The skeleton nodded once and obeyed. The vampire turned to me. "How did you get in here?"

"That glowing door just opened for me. I was looking for somewhere warm to spend the night. The guard warned me about going into the abandoned house but I refused to listen. My other options were freezing outside or unwillingly warming another guard's bed."

The vampire nodded and turned to the blonde. "You can leave Diane. This is a matter for Ocheeva and I to discuss."

Diane nodded and left after she sent another glare in my direction. The vampire turned to me again. "Now start your story again from the beginning."

I hesitated. "It would be easier for me to show you. May I?"

He nodded and I held out my hand. He took it and I showed him everything. When I finished he released hand. "Well that answers the other questions I had. I'm sorry for your hardship. Will you show Ocheeva also?"

He noticed my eyes widen and smiled. "She won't hurt you. After all harming you would insult me. You are my property now."

"What do you mean Vicente?" The lizard asked.

I answered first. "I offered myself to him formally. It is a vampire thing." I stood hesitantly and walked over to Ocheeva. I paused in front of her and asked, "I do not mean to seem rude but may I ask what you are."

She smiled. "I am a Shadowscale."

I nodded and held out my hand. She took it and I showed her what I had shown Vicente. When she released my hand I smiled. "I wish my hands were as soft as yours."

She laughed at me. "Thank you. Well Vicente, I must speak to Lucien about this. Don't hurt the girl too much. I like her."

Ocheeva stood and left the room, shutting the door behind her. I turned back to my new master warily. He smiled. "Nice going. Win over the boss."

I laughed softly. "Thank you Master but I was being serious."

Vicente shook his head. "Do not call me that. Vicente is just fine."

I nodded. "Okay Vicente."

He frowned and sniffed the air. I watched him confused. He stepped toward me and I couldn't help cringing. Surprise and irritation filled his expression. I knelt, waiting for pain. I jumped as Vicente knelt in front of me. His hand touched my cheek and I flinched and whimpered.

"Listen to me. I don't know what kind of owner you had in the past although I can guess. I am nothing like any of them. I will never ever strike you. You can trust me. You are safe here."

I shook my head. "You've never had a servant before have you?" He shook his head. "Well you're going about it all wrong. You're supposed to be hitting me."

Vicente shook his head again. "Never. There are other ways to punish someone without beating them. I may not have ever had a servant of my own but I have had friends who do. Their methods of punishment made me sick and I'm an assassin. I've never been big on doing things the traditional way. I find my own path to success."

Great! I had given myself over to a master who was a killer. I rejected the thought. I told myself that at least he wasn't a cruel killer. Feeling guilty at my accusation, I listened to him continue. "Now before you panicked I was going to ask you a question. I can smell emotions. I of course can smell your fear. There is some other scent coming from you that I have never been exposed to. I can tell it is an emotion so tell me what you were feeling. It has been there since you walked in the door."

I blushed and smiled. "I'll tell you someday. It is a wonderful smell is it not?"

Vicente frowned and nodded. "It has an odd effect on my body though. One that is not really in your best interest."

He glanced down briefly and I followed his gaze. The massive bulge in his pants ignited a wave of terror. He inhaled and studied me. "I would never force you. Even if I did I can promise you that it wouldn't hurt." He sniffed the changed scent and smiled. "I smell a hint of cinnamon. What is that?"

I smiled. "Another one that I will tell you someday." I glanced around the room. "Forgive my forwardness Ma- Vicente, but where am I going to sleep?" He smiled a soft natural expression that lit up his features. I sighed in acceptance. "Am I to warm your bed?" I held my breath and waited for his answer.

The cinnamon he smelled was my lust. While I had toyed with the idea of allowing him access to my body I was still afraid. I'd been caused too much pain that way.

He frowned. "No. Absolutely not. There is a spare bed in the living quarters. I can see that you are in need of some rest. I will give you a tour of the place and we will end there." He stood and I cringed. When I heard no further movement I opened my eyes. Vicente was staring down at me sympathetically. "You are safe with me Amy."

He held out a hand to me and I took it. It disturbed me a bit that I found that slight bit of contact so delightful. I adored this creature and I silently prayed that he would not turn out to be too abusive, for his sake as well as mine.

Vicente pulled me to my feet. He released my hand and opened one of the doors. I followed him out into the hallway. He led me around the corner and I halted with a gasp. Another Shadowscale was standing in front of us. I could tell it was a different one because this one was an emerald green. The other one had been browner. I wondered briefly what other creatures lived down here.

"Greetings, Taneeva. May I introduce you to Amy. She will be staying with us." Vicente presented me and again I blushed at his voice.

The creature responded in a slightly whispery, yet beautiful, voice. "It is very nice to meet you. Ocheeva told me about our new family member and I wanted to meet her." Taneeva sniffed the air and his eyes widened. "Of course maybe it is a good thing I waited. She also mentioned that you were his servant."

I nodded. "You smell emotions too don't you." When Taneeva nodded I continued, "You recognize the scent don't you?"

The lizard laughed and nodded again. "Are you telling me Vicente is in the dark?"

I nodded and smiled. "I'm not usually one to keep things from my master but this is one thing that I beg you to not expose."

Taneeva laughed again. "Of course, Little Sister."

I glanced at Vicente and noted his return gaze was slightly irritated. I turned to him and bowed my head. "I am sorry Master but I just don't feel comfortable telling you about it now."

"What did I tell you?" He asked with a hint of warning in his tone.

"Vicente." I corrected quickly. Taneeva laughed and turned to leave. Vicente started to walk away too until he noticed that I didn't follow. He turned, studied me, and returned to me.

"What is wrong? Why are you afraid? I already told you that I wouldn't hurt you."

Nervously, quietly, I asked, "How do you intend to punish me?"

He shook his head. I studied the lines that formed when he frowned and tried to remember that I was in trouble. "Currently, I do not. In the future, I have no idea. I will never hurt you and I rarely raise my voice. That leaves no option that I can think of." He paused. "Well there is one that I can think of but it goes against not hurting you. Maybe I should have said I will never hit you."

I considered what he meant by that. When it clicked my eyes got wide and I covered my neck with my hands. "Oh. I beg that you warn me for my first offence. Are you serious?"

Vicente laughed. "Yes. I have no other ideas. Do not be so terrified. I know how to make it painless."

I lowered my hands and frowned. "Then how would it be punishment?"

"I can control how much pain I cause. I could make it feel like nothing more than a kiss. I could make it feel like your whole body is on fire and your throat is being ripped out or anywhere in between."

I shuddered and Vicente smiled. He gestured for me to follow and we continued our tour. We passed the door that I had run past earlier. Vicente explained that it was Ocheeva's room. The door was closed so we continued. When we rounded the next corner we entered the long room. I paid more attention to it now that I wasn't running for my life.

Off to my left was a cozy looking corner with six bookshelves and a couple comfy-looking chairs. Taneeva looked up from his book and smiled at us. I looked to my right. It had no furniture. The walls were lined with an array of weapons. Different types were kept in groups together.

I couldn't help wandering closer for a better look. Vicente trailed after me silently. I walked past daggers, crossbows, swords, and maces. The last weapon group brought back bad memories. I took a step back and ran into Vicente.

He steadied me and asked, "You were amazed until this second. Now you are afraid again. Why?"

I pointed to the whips. "Do you guys actually know how to use all of these weapons well?" I turned to Vicente and he nodded calmly. I glanced back to the wall and with a sigh turned my back to Vicente. "Raise my shirt hem and you will understand."

Vicente hesitated before I nodded. With a feathery light touch that made my blood race he did so. He traced some of the old scars before he dropped my shirt hem. I turned to face him and he pointed to the whips on the wall questioningly. I nodded. He looked sick and angry.

"Who? Why?" He asked in a harsh voice.

Taneeva rushed around the pillar looking concerned. "Are you okay Vicente? What happened?"

Vicente hushed him and turned to me. There were tears in his eyes. "Answer me now so that I may kill the thing that did that to you."

I shook my head. "You cannot. I love some of the people that did it to me. My father and my uncles all have signatures upon my skin. My father already killed one of my masters." Taneeva still looked confused. I turned around again and lifted my shirt hem.

When I turned back Taneeva looked just as sick as Vicente. I continued. "One of my prior masters thought it would be fun to lock me in the dark, rape me, and cut patterns into my skin. I was in that situation for a month before I fled. When my father found out he returned some of the favor. The marks from my family are actually punishment. Vicente you'll never whip me, right?"

Vicente shook his head savagely, and spoke quietly. "Never. That is a promise. Well that explains why you flinch every time someone moves around you. Now I understand why you thought I was going to beat you. Why in all hell did you risk putting yourself into that situation again?"

Taneeva nodded.

I shrugged. "Well when you've got a skeleton, an angry blonde, and a giant lizard chasing you, intent on trying to kill you, a little rape doesn't look too bad. I'm used to the beatings after so long. Even if you intended any of that the benefits still outweighed the consequences.

Besides I, for some reason, trust you somewhat. Both of you. When I saw you I knew that any punishment would be deserved."

Taneeva looked to Vicente and back to me. "Little Sister I regret that your father took care of the creep that did that to you. I would love to get my hands on him and show him what happens when I hear of a woman being hurt like that. Now that I know you I would love to show him what happens when you mess with a little sister.

Vicente treat her well. After the hell she's been through a little caring and a soft hand would be good for her. Excuse me for a moment. Little Sister, do you mind if I speak to my kin about this? I always turn to Ocheeva when something troubles me."

I shook my head. "It is fine. I'm sorry I upset you. Please don't tell anyone else though."

Taneeva held up his hand. "Promise." He glanced at Vicente. "He doesn't know the rose smell either, does he?"

I smiled. "Thankfully no. You do though?" Taneeva nodded and slowly stepped forward. When he embraced me I felt no fear but I'm sure that the scent of roses grew stronger.

When Taneeva released me he smiled again but it didn't reach his eyes. "Well at least you are sane and I cause no cinnamon."

He and I laughed and he walked away.

"I promise that I will do as Taneeva said. He is correct. A little tenderness would do you good." Vicente hugged me lightly. My desire exploded. He inhaled sharply. "Blast it all. Not knowing this emotion is going to make me insane. It all but vanished under the roses when Taneeva was around and now that he is gone it is back. It blasted me in the face when I embraced you." He released me and studied me before shaking his head. "That can't be it."

I knew he had guessed correctly. He thought I was too afraid to desire him. Good. He shook his head again and led me into the door to my right. The tour had resumed.

We halted just inside the door. A green skinned creature with pointy ears stopped beating up a practice dummy long enough for introductions. Vicente introduced him as Edgar an ogre. When we were through we returned to the main room. Vicente led me straight across it to another door.

When inside, I gasped. At the bottom of a few steps was a giant rat. He was as long as I was tall and came up to my knee. I walked to him and couldn't help speaking mentally.

I stood afterward and smiled at Vicente. "Schemer is amazing. He explained that this is the living quarters. Our final destination."

Vicente nodded. "You are an animal person."

I nodded and Vicente shook his head and led me around a corner into a large room with six beds in it. Three beds were on each half of the room. The room was circular. Vicente turned me to the left and sat me on the middle bed of the three.

"Taneeva sleeps right next to you. Everyone else is on the other side of the room. You can come to my room in the morning. Just open the door. If I'm asleep just wait. I'm a pretty early riser." I nodded and adjusted so that the covers were over my lap. Vicente sat next to me and spoke again. "I have a question to ask you. You are more than welcome to say no. May I have a taste?"

I covered my neck nervously. "Am I in trouble?" Vicente shook his head and placed a hand on top of mine. "No pain?" Vicente nodded this time and I lowered my hand. "Okay."

Vicente scooted closer and wrapped one arm around my waist. I moved my hair and exposed my neck. He placed his other hand against my back, between my shoulder blades, and leaned in. My heart began to thunder and Vicente spoke softly. "No pain. Calm. I promise."

I felt the tip of his now sharp fangs against my skin and then I felt nothing. I felt his lips on my skin and in truth it did feel like nothing more than a kiss. Desire raced through my veins and I shivered. Vicente moaned softly and I placed a hand on the back of his head. I was happy that he was pleased.

I looked up just in time to see Diane enter the room. Vicente either didn't notice her or ignored her as he continued to quench his thirst. Diane turned away from the scene and vanished behind a pillar into the other side of the room.

Vicente finished by tracing his tongue around the two punctures, healing them. He smiled at me but didn't release me for a moment. "Thank you Vicente."

"For what. It is I who thank you." He looked confused.

"For keeping your promise. I'm more than happy to help you."

He rolled his eyes. "I do not lie. If I say that I'm not going to hurt you then I'm not going to. I promise that I will always tell you if you are in trouble. Okay? Now get some sleep." He pulled me into a hug before getting up and leaving the room.

When the door shut Diane walked over to me. I watched her warily. She smiled and sat on the empty bed.

"I apologize for earlier. I am very protective of my home and I admit I have my moods. Can I ask did he hurt you?" I shook my head. "I asked Ocheeva and she said that you are his servant. She said that she couldn't tell me much more about it. Explain it too me a bit more?"

"Well. I do what he says. He does what he wishes to me. I do not question him or challenge him unless I desire pain." I shrugged. It was an old routine to me.

"You are not allowed to fight him if he hurts you? What if he raped you?"

I shrugged. "It is his right to do so. When I was first introduced to this way I tried to fight when my owner hit me. Then I tried to run. Both lead to worse pain. Brad backhanded me and then kicked me until I passed out."

Diane shuddered and shook her head sympathetically. "I'm sorry I helped chase you into your current situation. If he hurts you I will feel so guilty."

I shook my head. "Vicente has been kind so far. I'm not too worried. If he hurts me it will be because I deserved it."

She shook her head. "I must warn you he has a temper. It is usually a quiet rage but it is temper nonetheless. I did not follow orders on an assignment once and even I was frightened. I don't scare easy."

"He mentioned something about being an assassin. You all are aren't you?"

Diane nodded. I yawned and she smiled, waved and returned to the other side of the room. My head hit the pillow when I heard the door open and close again. In moments Taneeva entered the room.

He smiled at me. "Goodnight, Little Sister."

I returned the smile. "Goodnight Taneeva. Thank you."

I was out cold in seconds.


	2. No Titles!

_Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Oblivion or the characters. If I did I would not be writing stuff here._

_It was dark. He was laughing. I hurt. He struck my delicate breasts and I screamed. He drove his massive, hardness into me not caring that I was dry. I screamed again as something tore and I became wet with blood._

I sat up with the scream dying on my lips. I was sobbing. I was in hysterics. A soothing voice spoke to me in the dark and I wondered if I was actually awake or if this was another dream.

Suddenly a harsh voice called out. "What the hell is all the noise about?"

The light came on and I remembered where I was. Taneeva was sitting at the foot of my bed. "Little Sister had a nightmare."

All of the others were starting to crowd around. Unlike Taneeva's face which held concern the others were mixed levels of irritation. I panicked. I backed against the headboard and began to beg.

Taneeva turned to Diane. "Go get Vicente. She's hysterical."

That rang a bell. "Vicente." I murmured before returning to pleading. Diane took another look at me and vanished.

The unfamiliar one, a human cat thing, turned and returned to his bed. Edgar sat on the empty bed and watched me, now with concern.

"Little Sister. Be calm. No one is going to harm you." Taneeva reached out a hand to me and I shrieked and cringed. He pulled back and stood. I began to plead again until he backed to the pillar and just watched me.

A door slammed shut and two sets of running footsteps sounded in the hallway. Vicente entered the room and ran up to my bed. He sat in the middle of it and patted his lap. "C'mere Amy. You're safe. I'm here."

I crawled to him and curled into a sobbing ball in his lap. He rocked me gently, held me tightly, and murmured soothingly. When I had recovered my sanity enough to look around the room Edgar and Diane had gone back to bed. Taneeva hadn't moved. He looked hurt.

"Taneeva come here please." Hesitantly he came forward and sat next to Vicente. "I'm sorry. I'm rarely sane after that dream. It is a miracle that Vicente managed to break through into my sane thoughts."

"It is okay Little Sister. It was not about me then?" He asked.

I smiled. "No Taneeva. I like you. You are kind to me. No it is just the same dream that I have had ever since I escaped the darkness. Vicente, don't leave me alone again. Please."

He shook his head. "Nope. If you have this dream a lot then I will arrange for a bed to be moved into my room and you can stay with me. For tonight I will sit with you. We will return to my room so that these people can get their sleep."

Vicente cradled me and carried me to his room. When we were inside and the door shut I could feel the fear returning. It occurred to me that we were alone in his room. It was night time. When he placed me on his bed all of my muscles tightened nervously.

"I'm not going to rape you. Please just relax." Vicente lay next to me and propped his head on his arm.

Tears leaked from my eyes. "Master I'm sorry I disturbed your sleep."

Vicente sat up with a sigh. "You are in trouble now. I think you need a little push to remember the one rule I gave you. Sit up."

My eyes widened. He was going to bite me. I did as he commanded but covered my throat. Terror flooded my thoughts. "Master Vicente, please. It is an old habit. It really kicks in when I am apologizing or begging. I'm sorry."

"The more you say it the worse it is going to be." Firmly he gripped both of my wrists and held them in my lap. He then pulled me down across his lap. With his free hand he exposed my throat and then held me tightly against him.

I began to plead again. "Milord no. Please."

He shook his head. "You're just asking for more."

He leaned in and my discipline vanished. I began to fight his will. I thrashed desperately. I continued to beg. He only held me tighter. He wasted no time as he bit down. Unlike the last time I felt the bite. The pain grew. My whole body ached. The bite stung.

"Milord. Please." I whimpered. The pain increased.

"_My name is Vicente. Say it." _He spoke to me mentally.

I writhed and whimpered. "Master Vicente." The pain increased again and I jumped and cried out. "Vicente." Some of the pain faded and I said it again. Again the pain faded.

"_Hold on." _The pain increased to the worst it had been yet.

I screamed. "Master no more." The pain increased again and I began to kick. I panicked. I thrashed with all of my might. It did me no good. He was entirely too powerful.

"_When you plead use my name. Do so." _I ignored him and continued to fight. When nothing worked I fell limp. I gave up.

"Vicente please." I said in a whisper.

"_Again." _I did as he commanded and the pain began to fade. I continued to whisper his name with a little plea added in and the pain receded. Finally it vanished and he raised his head.

"Have you learned?" He asked softly.

"Yes Ma- Vicente. I'm sorry." He raised his eyebrows and leaned in again. I gasped and began to whisper his name over and over. He stopped and retreated. Quietly I asked, "Are you going to punish me for fighting too?"

He shook his head wearily. "No. I've already hurt you too much and taken too much blood. I'm sorry."

Vicente released my wrists with a sigh and cuddled me against him.

"But you achieved your goal. I've learned my lesson." I spoke quietly. My voice trembled. In another second I was sobbing silently. My body shook.

Vicente hushed me and held me tightly. "I'm sorry. Relax. It is over. I know it is a stupid thing to say but try to get some rest."

I nodded and obeyed. Thanks to the punishment it was pretty easy. I was out in seconds.

_I must have done it again. Vicente was biting me again. I began to repeat his name._

Someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes and found that I was still speaking his name.

"I'm not hurting you. Calm down. Hush." Vicente rubbed circles into my arm as I started to cry again.

"Vicente. I'll remember. I won't forget again. Never again. I promise." I shook my head and shuddered as the memory returned to me.

Vicente lifted my chin and studied me with worry and sympathy in his gaze. "Did I really hurt you that badly?"

I shrugged and refused to meet his gaze. "You could have done worse I suppose. I've had worse in the past. I probably should be happy that I got away lightly. It is not as bad as being beaten. At least the pain leaves."

"You know I've noticed that the rose smell that has been there since the beginning is nearly gone. Roses isn't trust is it? I thought you said that you didn't trust me."

I shook my head. "No roses isn't trust. The smell will come back. It may take a bit of time but the roses will return. I trust you to an extent. I'm not a very trusting person. It takes me a while to develop a sense of security."

"Well it is morning. We will have to try to get you a good night of sleep tonight. You may wander. I need to do my work." I nodded and stood. With a bow of my head I left the room.


	3. Apologies and Confessions

I made my way silently to the living quarters. Everyone inside was awake. Apparently everyone in the Brotherhood was an early riser.

I found the creature I was looking for and approached him timidly. The cat looked up from his book that he was reading and glared at me. I swallowed nervously and spoke. "My name is Amy. I came to apologize for last night. I'm sorry I woke you. I beg that you forgive me."

The cat smiled briefly. "I forgive you. I can smell emotions just like almost every other creature down here except for the ogre and the human. I may be a grump but you do not need to fear me."

I nodded. "All the same I do. I probably will for a while. I have problems. I am not trying to be rude but what are you. Where I come from we don't have giant cats or lizards that walk and talk like humans. Well except for my mother but she is a shapeshifter. Even when she transforms into a cat she doesn't walk or talk like a human."

The cat smiled and laughed. "I'm sorry that you fear me. I am a Khajiit." He studied me for a second. "You have another question."

I nodded. "May I feel your arm?" My eyes widened at my own boldness. "Forgive me. That was rude. I'll leave you to your book."

Before I could turn he reached out and grabbed my wrist. I jumped and instinctually knelt at his feet.

He studied me again. "You really do have problems. I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Raja. Here." Gently he shifted his grip and placed my hand on his forearm. He released me and I shakily felt his soft fur. It was a beautiful reddish brown. It was brilliantly groomed.

I reluctantly pulled back. Softly I said, "Thank you Raja."

He nodded with a smile. "No problem. Now please get up before Vicente comes and sees you at my feet. My race has a servant system just like the vampires. Believe me no master wants to enter a room and see his property at another master's feet."

I smiled and stood. "You are a master too?" He nodded and I spoke again. "Well I will not call you my master but if you do prefer a title then Lord Raja it is."

Raja laughed. "No. My name is just fine. For some reason I like you. Welcome to the family sister."

I bowed my head and heard a throat cleared behind me. I spun ready to face an enraged Vicente. Instead I faced a grinning Taneeva. He took my hand and led me over to his bed.

We sat down and he spoke. "Good morning Amy. You still look really tired. Did not sleep well the rest of the night?" I looked down and shook my head. "What happened? Do not worry. I will not tell Vicente anything you say."

I leaned my head against his smooth shoulder and sighed. "I have a habit that was beat into me. I use title often." Taneeva nodded and I went on. "Vicente doesn't like it and last night I slipped again and he punished me."

Taneeva hugged me lightly. "I cannot see him hitting you. He bites you doesn't he?"

I nodded. "And it doesn't bother me when he's not causing me pain. I had a nightmare about it and that ruined the rest of my night. You know how I feel about him Taneeva. It faded. He said he could no longer smell the roses. I still feel the same about him. I just don't know how else I feel anymore."

Taneeva rubbed my back lightly. "Did he hurt you badly?"

I shrugged and spoke. "I can show you, mentally."

Taneeva nodded and I did so. He hissed. "Poor Little Sister. He apologized. If he felt you deserved it then I cannot truly condone him. For that is his belief. You learned what he wanted you to learn. He will not punish you for it again."

I snorted. "Until the next time I'm in trouble and I slip again. I'm afraid that I will. Taneeva it was beat into me for so long to not forget title. I'm afraid because I know that I will slip. I've learned in the past that if you repeat a mistake that you've already been punished for the second time is always worse than the first."

Taneeva sat me back. "I think you should speak to Vicente about your fear. I will come with you if you like. He will be less inclined to bite you if someone else is in the room."

I shrugged. "If he is doing work though, I will wait. I have bad experiences with interrupting working masters."

Taneeva shook his head. "It is okay Little Sister. He is just doing paperwork right now. I will go with you. Before we go though, I have the ability to pass on the gift of smelling emotions. Would you like it? If you say yes then the more you are around me the more it will develop."

I considered it for a moment. "That would be nice. Everyone in my family can sense emotions mentally. I can read minds but I didn't get the ability to pick up emotions."

Taneeva nodded. "The stronger your nose is the more powerful the ability will be." He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them and spoke. "There you go. It will manifest for you quickly. You are very magically powerful."

I nodded and he stood and escorted me to Vicente's room. One door stood open and Taneeva led me into the room.

Vicente was doing paperwork at the table. He paused and looked up at first me then Taneeva. I was afraid. I could hear my heartbeat. I knew that both of them could hear it also.

Vicente looked confused. Taneeva sat me in the chair across the table and Vicente asked, "What happened now? Did you do something? Are you hurt? Why are you so afraid?"

I swallowed nervously. Taneeva placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him panicked. I couldn't speak. My heart continued to pound. All of my muscles were tensed. I was far too afraid to try and say anything to Vicente. I didn't even know what to say.

Taneeva smiled at me softly. "Relax. It will be okay. Vicente I ran into her this morning and spoke to her. I told her she still looked tired and asker her why. She told me what happened."

Vicente looked at me. He didn't really look upset. He looked concerned and hurt. I gripped the seat of the chair so tightly that it left indents in my hand. My knuckles were white. I swallowed again. Vicente didn't need his nose to tell that I was afraid. I could feel the fear on my face and I knew he could see it.

Taneeva continued. "She also expressed to me another concern. Would you like to tell him?" I shook my head. I didn't think I could speak. "She told me that she was afraid that the next time she got into trouble she would slip again. She said that she was sure that she would. I told her she needed to tell you."

Vicente looked back to me. "Why would you slip? I thought you said that you learned. Why did you lie to me? Taneeva I would like a word alone with her."

I whimpered. Taneeva hugged me. "I can ease the way for you but I cannot stop him from doing what he feels like to you. I'm sorry Little Sister." I nodded and Taneeva left the room.

Vicente stood and shut the door. I knew I was in for hell. If he was shutting the door it meant that I was going to be making a lot of noise, screaming probably. He turned back to me. I stayed frozen. "Answer my questions."

"I did learn Ma- Vicente. I'm afraid that I'll forget the next time that I'm in trouble." He started forward and I begged, "Please wait." He paused. "It was beaten into me from day one that forgetting title would lead to more pain. When I'm in a bad situation I don't really think about much besides trying to save at least a little bit of my skin. I do not do it out of disrespect to you. I'm sorry to say it and I'm afraid to say it but I do not think that this in a habit that can be gotten rid of in one lesson. Vicente I don't know if I can even unlearn it."

He walked up to me and stopped. I inhaled and cringed. "Believe me you can learn. The problem is that I don't think I have the gall to teach you. Believe it or not I actually do not enjoy hearing you scream and beg me to stop hurting you. You can relax. I'm not going to bite you right now. I actually want to thank you for coming and speaking to me about it." He knelt in front of me and took my hand. He rubbed my still white knuckles and the indents on my palm.

I watched him warily my heart still throbbing. "Vicente."

He smiled softly. "It is okay. I'm proud of you. I'm happy. It took a lot to come and talk to me about this. Never be afraid to come and speak to me. You can tell me anything. As long as you stay away from those two cursed M words and do not lie to me I will not hurt you for anything you say to me."

"Even if it is a confession?" I asked nervously.

"Especially if it is a confession. Do you have another one? Is that why you are asking?" He took my other hand and began to smooth away the indents on it as well.

I nodded. "Raja spoke to me. He said that he was a master too."

Vicente nodded. "Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head. "No but I said something rude to him and apologized and was about to leave him alone when he grabbed my wrist. I reacted and was on my knees. He told me that it wasn't good. He said that masters got upset when they found their property at the feet of another master. I wanted to apologize to you. I meant no disrespect. It was a reaction that I will try to curb. I'm sorry."

Vicente laughed. "I understand why you react that way. You do not need to apologize to me. Thank you for being honest with me. Can I ask what you said to him that was rude?"

I nodded. "Don't be angry with me please. I asked to feel his arm. I wanted to know if it was as soft as it looked."

Vicente laughed again. "I am not angry. Did he let you?"

I nodded. "After he laughed at me."

"Maybe I should keep and eye on you in here. I let you out of my room for five minutes and look at the stuff you've done already. I really do think the Brotherhood likes having you here. Taneeva adores you. I've never heard of Raja laughing at anyone he hasn't known for at least a year. Diane speaks to you. Edgar is shy, but give him time. Ocheeva likes you too. I don't think the Brotherhood will let Lucien send you away."

Shyly I asked. "And you? How do you feel about my presence?

Vicente smiled and touched my cheek. "I love having you here. You add color to this life that I was starting to be bored with. I love caring for you. I like how loyal you are. You taste like pleasure and joy. I enjoy your nerve at teasing me. I also am enjoying the challenge of learning these two emotions that are like a cloud around you. I'm happier than I have been since I was reborn 300 years ago."

I smiled. "You do not know how it warms my heart that I can make you happy. Honestly I love pleasing people. If this family is happier because of my presence then I am serving my purpose."

"I also think it is amusing that you don't seem to care that we are a family of murderers."

I shook my head. "I do not. I just ask that all of you, you especially be careful. If I find out that someone made the wrong enemy and one of you gets hurt there will be hell to pay. I'm not supposed to use my greater powers but if I have to I will."

I inhaled in shock. I could smell roses. Two different varieties. One was my own. The other was coming from him. He loved me.

"Wow. You're right that is a good smell."

Vicente laughed. "Taneeva let you in huh?"

I nodded and inhaled again. "Thank you Vicente."

"For what?" He asked, still smiling.

I giggled. "Oh yeah. I forgot that you don't know. May I go speak to my brother?"

Vicente smiled and nodded. "You know if he hears you refer to him as such his heart may explode."

I laughed and stood holding out a hand to Vicente. He took it but stood with his own strength. He pulled me into a hug before he released me. "Go have fun." I nodded and obeyed.


	4. Roses My Brother

I was walking by Ocheeva's open door when she called out to me. I entered the room. "Ma'am."

Ocheeva smiled at me. "Child my name is Ocheeva. I wanted to tell you that Lucien will be here tomorrow around noon." Her smile vanished and she studied me. "Are you okay? Taneeva said he feared that Vicente would hurt you again. Did he?"

I shook my head. "No. We had a good talk and I learned something that floods my heart with joy."

Ocheeva laughed. "You really do love him a lot don't you?"

I glanced behind me nervously and shushed her. "He doesn't know and I want it to stay that way for a while. Taneeva gave me the gift and I smelled the same thing coming from Vicente. I will tell him in due time when I feel strong enough to handle his rejection."

Ocheeva's gaze turned sympathetic. "You need a confidence booster and a reality check, Child. He will not reject you. Especially if you said that you smelled roses. I will tell you that that smell has never come from him before. That is why he doesn't know what it is."

I considered it. "If I may go? I was looking for Taneeva."

Ocheeva frowned. "Be careful. He is upset right now. We are all suspended until after Lucien comes. Taneeva is bored and angry."

I nodded and went to the long room. Taneeva was not there reading. I decided to go and look in the living quarters. Schemer greeted me, squeaking happily. I patted him before I proceeded. Schemer didn't follow me and I soon found out why.

I found Taneeva lying on his bed glaring at the ceiling. No one else was in the room. I was guessing it was because of the waves of fury that seemed to fill the whole room.

I approached him nervously. Keeping my distance I sat on the bed farthest from him. I didn't think Taneeva would harm me but it didn't hurt to be careful.

He spoke without looking at me. "Did he hurt you?"

"No. Thank you for helping me." I coughed. Anger was a spicy smell. "Ick. I don't like this smell."

Taneeva looked at me with a smile. "I didn't think it would be that fast." He inhaled and frowned. He studied me and stood walking over to sit next to me.

I couldn't help tensing. Wounds from him would be interesting and probably painful. I glanced at his sharp claws. The anger smell vanished instantly and was replaced with lavender. I could still smell a bitter scent from me. That must have been fear.

"Taneeva what is the lavender?" I asked him curiously.

He smiled softly and sat down. "That is remorse. I frightened you."

I returned the smile and let the fear be replaced with roses and love. "Forgive me Brother. It is just a reaction. I trust you. I am sorry you are angry."

He smiled and the scent of roses burst over him. "You called me your brother."

I smiled. "It makes sense to me. If I am your little sister then you are my big brother. Vicente said you would react this way."

Taneeva laughed. "He knows me well. So tell me what happened."

I shrugged. "I just told him that I didn't know if I could learn that lesson. He told me that I could learn the lesson he just didn't want to teach me. We spoke about how everyone seems to enjoy having me here. I asked him how he felt. He told me. But Taneeva the exciting part for me, I could smell roses, from him."

Taneeva looked astounded. "I didn't know my friend was even capable of feeling love. You know he's going to realize soon and then your secret is blown." I nodded and looked away. "You are sad. Why? Don't you want him to know?"

I shook my head. "Not yet. I couldn't handle his rejection."

Taneeva snorted. "The first time he's felt this emotion and you think he's going to reject you. You are crazy Sister. Even I can see that he loves you."

I shrugged. "Fine, call me crazy. What can I say? I don't enjoy heartache."

"You do not trust him." Taneeva stated.

"I do not trust a lot of people." I snapped.

"You have no problem loving me. Why?"

I sighed and reigned in my temper. "Because Taneeva. I love you but I'm not in love with you. I don't want to develop that kind of a relationship with you." With a blush I continued quietly. "I want him to love me enough that I can ease his cinnamon without worrying about my safety."

Taneeva's eyes widened. "Oh I understand now. Well I can't help you there Sister." Suddenly a voice called Taneeva's name. He hugged me with a smile and left.


	5. Cleaning

When he was gone I moved to the floor and sat with Schemer. He raced off and came back a few seconds later with a brush in his mouth. I moved to the center of the room and magically called forth a tub of warm soapy water.

The rat chattered happily and climbed into the tub. I hummed and scrubbed him. He began a thrumming noise in his throat that sounded a lot like a purr. He climbed out of the tub and I brushed him until he was dry.

I laughed. The rat was a whole five shades lighter. He went from being dark brown to being a dark cream color.

I stood and went to the wall. I had been all over the sanctuary and had not seen a bathroom. I made one. It was the same color as the rest of the rooms. It took me a while to configure the plumbing but eventually I got it worked out.

I had decided that if my father didn't like me using so much of my magic then he could come and tell me himself. Finished with my project I moved on to cleaning bedding. I did it magically. When I got done with each of them they were many shades lighter.

I scoured the floor, walls, ceiling, and pillars until they were grime free. Everything was lighter and the room smelled fresh. A throat cleared and I spun to face an audience. Everyone in the Brotherhood was standing just inside the hallway.

I waited while they took it in. Raja spoke first. "Damn. We should have gotten a house cleaner a long time ago. What's the door?"

I shrugged. "I noticed that you guys don't have a bathroom in the living quarters, or the sanctuary for that matter. I made one. There is a shower and large bathtub. Schemer is clean, as are all of your beds. I'm sorry I probably should have asked permission first. I did it sporadically like I usually do."

I bowed my head and waited for one of them to start yelling at me. When I heard nothing, I looked again. Each of them was standing at their beds marveling over the clean. Vicente was rubbing Schemer. Ocheeva was examining the bathroom and smiling.

She walked over to me. "If Vicente and you do not mind can you do this to the rest of the Sanctuary? Can you put a bathroom in my room?"

I waited for Vicente to respond. He shrugged. "My room too?"

I nodded happily. "I can fix the broken parts of the walls in the halls and I could also offer some interior decorating ideas. Here let me show you." Magically I changed the walls so that they were smooth and a light reddish color. They all gasped. "I can do any color or pattern. How about the floors?" I changed them to a dark hardwood.

Ocheeva looked at me. "You can change whatever you wish."

I thought for a moment. "Then let me ask this. How would it be if I created individual rooms? Especially for you, Diane. No woman should have to stay in a room with no privacy and three other males." I spun around the room. "I could make it so that they are just off of this room and this room can be for meals or gatherings or just lounging."

I got nods of approval from everyone. "For now I think I will just clean and repair the rest of the sanctuary so that Lucien will have less of a reason to send me away."

Taneeva came up and hugged me. "Let him try. We all like you being here. Hell even Raja likes you and I didn't know he liked anyone."

Raja smiled and shrugged.

"Okay. I'm going to go get started. I'm glad you are all happy. It is nice to have a home if even for a short while." I reverted the walls and floor. I would come back to them with some better patterns and combinations.

Gloomy now at the possibility of losing all of this tomorrow, I walked past Vicente into the hallway. He touched my shoulder. I glanced at him and flashed a weary smile. "I need to get started. I will return to you tonight."

I walked away from his touch and repaired the hallway corners. The stones were rounded and clean when I left for the long room.

The long room had to be done in sections. I ignored the weapons but cleaned everything else. I even cleaned the area up to the red door. I used the stones and turned it into a smooth archway. Next I moved on to the training room. I repaired the targets and the dummies. I polished the chains that hung them from the ceiling. Again I cleaned the floor, walls, and pillars.

I moved on again this time to the hallway. I repaired it and realized that not only was I drained but it was getting late. I went back into the living quarters and said my goodnights. I passed Ocheeva's room on the way back and said goodnight to her also. I informed her that I would finish in the morning before Lucien got there.


	6. Dinner With Cinnamon

Finally I entered Vicente's room with a sigh of relief. He was smiling and sitting at the table. It had a plate of food on it at the other seat. I smiled gratefully, sat and began to eat. I finished and the plate vanished. Vicente stood and walked over to me. Remarkably, I didn't even tense.

"My turn?" He asked softly.

I nodded nervously. "No pain?"

He held up his right hand solemnly before smiling again and tugging me to his bed. It was now pushed against the wall. Another smaller bed was against the opposite wall right next to it.

He sat both of us on his bed with me in his lap. I smelled cinnamon coming from both of us. I couldn't tell whose was stronger. He rubbed my back before he leaned in and spoke. "I want to try something. I've heard about it being done through a bite but I've never tried it myself. It won't hurt. May I?"

I nodded. I trusted him. I moved my hair and he leaned in. I felt his sharp fangs and inhaled sharply. When he bit down I could feel it but it didn't hurt. My body was suddenly so sensitive I wanted to cry. I could feel every caress from his hands on my back. I could even feel the erotic tugging of him drinking.

The scent of cinnamon and roses from me exploded. I moaned softly. My hand found its way to his back and I traced his lean muscles. His cinnamon smell rose to mirror mine. When he closed the punctures I almost called him back.

In a harsh voice he spoke quietly. "Amy I can't help it. I can't stop." The locks on his doors clicked and I was on my back underneath him. The sour smell of my fear filled both of our noses. Vicente kissed where he had bitten. "Do not be afraid. I promise it won't hurt."

He continued to kiss my neck. In another second he was gently removing my shirt. He then kissed my exposed flesh tenderly. My desire returned but my fear didn't leave. Goddess he had a talented mouth.

Again my hands moved seemingly of their own accord. I was suddenly undoing the buttons of his shirt. I pushed it off of his shoulders. I squeezed and ran my hands along his arms. He removed the rest of his clothing and I gasped.

Vicente kissed me again and removed the rest of my clothes. Afraid again I pushed gently against his chest. "Vicente please."

He groaned and took my wrists. With his shirt and a gentle touch he firmly tied my wrists together and to the headboard. I began to pray. He was so big.

Vicente returned to kissing my body. His hand began to tease my curls. With his knees and his body he parted my legs. Before I could start to beg a finger found its way inside. I jumped and arched my back with a gasp. He moaned and withdrew. I was going to be grateful that he had returned to his senses when I felt another presence ready to invade.

I jumped again and whimpered. "Vicente, please."

He studied me. "I won't hurt you. Just relax. You know you want it. Cinnamon is desire is it not?"

I nodded. "Yeah and that bitterness is fear. No!"

He began to push his way in. I was so tight. He was so big. When he was in fully he began to move. It really didn't hurt. He was slow and gentle. I began to relax and move with him. Pleasure built to enormous levels.

Vicente smiled at me and I could see that he still had fangs. He kissed above the vein in my chest and then bit down. The previous sensation broke over my body. I could feel everything. I arched into him and cried out. He slid smoothly in and out of me twice slowly before I exploded. I screamed. Vicente joined me seconds later. He withdrew from me and collapsed next to me.

I turned away from him refusing to meet his eyes. He had figured out one of the emotions. It was the one that I had wanted him to get second. Fear returned as I waited for ridicule.

He inhaled and I cringed. "Oh Goddess. I just raped you." I didn't respond. "Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head but remained silent, still refusing to meet his gaze. He sat up, untied my wrists and turned away from me. I rubbed my wrists gently and sat up as well. I studied Vicente's back. He was shaking with silent sobs.

My heart went out to him. I touched his shoulder gently and he flinched. He flinched away from me!

Softly he said again, "I raped you. I promised that I would not. I could have hurt you and destroyed whatever small trust you have in me. I probably did anyway. I raped you. I'm so sorry."

"Vicente relax. You didn't hurt me. Don't bite me but you are my Master. It was well within your right to do what you did. Besides you were correct. Cinnamon is desire. I have had the scent around me since I walked through your door. It was only a matter of time."

"Darling girl stop trying to make excuses for my behavior. I'm not going to bite you. So I guessed that one correctly. " He turned to face me and I wiped the tears off of his cheeks.

"Oh, my Vicente. Please calm down. I have wanted that. There I admitted it. I would have fallen to my knees begging for it before long. I was afraid of rejection and pain."

I turned away from him again, embarrassed. He gripped my chin gently and turned me back to face him. "You thought I would reject you? That I would harm you?"

I refused to meet his gaze as I nodded.

He laughed softly. "Neither one. Listen to me. The next time something like that happens I will listen for your permission. If you ever desire me again after tonight just ask."

I looked at him sharply. "Vicente your body is mouthwatering. You were so gentle. You may not be able to keep me off of you." I smiled shyly. "You can bite me like that anytime you want. It happened almost exactly the way I wanted it to. I wanted you. I was just afraid of you hurting me. Now I know that we can fit together without pain. You can have me anytime you want me, if you ever do again."

Vicente laughed again. "Believe me I will and I do. Are you really okay?"

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you Vicente. Will you come rest with me?"

I held my breath as I waited for his rejection. It didn't come. Instead he lay back down and lowered me down next to him. I rested my head against his chest, ignoring his lack of heartbeat.

He laughed once. "You liked that bite?"

I nodded slowly. "Do it again and I'll show you how it feels."

He propped himself on his elbow and asked, "Really?" I nodded. "Where do you want me to bite?"

I shrugged. "It matters not to me." He lowered his head to my chest, watching for my rejection. I closed my eyes and placed a hand on his head. His lips touched my chest and I gasped and opened up my feelings to him. He felt as I felt. His fangs slid painlessly into my skin.

I pressed him to me and the feeling began. He gasped and rolled on top of me again. _"Goddess. Please touch me. May I touch you?"_

"Please." I asked softly. "May I tap into your feelings? I can feel as you feel."

He allowed it and I tapped in. I traced a hand over the skin at his beautiful hips. Both of us gasped at the feeling. Cinnamon from both of us filled the air.

Almost silently I begged him, "Again. Vicente, you said you'd listen for my permission. I'm begging. I want you to feel as I felt. Please don't reject me."

He growled against my flesh and repositioned both of us. He made sure I was ready before driving into me slowly. I could feel how it felt to him and how it felt to me. He could do the same. As he moved inside me slowly our combined feelings drove us both to a peak that was stronger than any that had ever been experienced before.

I called out his name and he moaned against me. When it finally ended he withdrew from me reluctantly. I cut him off from my emotions before he could get what the roses was. I pulled out of his emotions also.

He rolled over again and I nestled into his side. Roses filled the air from both of us. A powerful smell of pineapple from me startled me.

"What is the pineapple?" He asked curiously.

"Honestly I'm not 100% sure but I think it is trust. I trust you right now."

He hugged me tightly for a second. "I'm glad. Will you tell me now what the roses is? Or tell me why you won't tell me."

I laughed. "It is another rejection thing. If you studied your emotions a little bit more you might figure it out on your own. It comes from you too. If Lucien lets me stay I will think about telling you tomorrow."

"I will keep nothing from you. I will reject you in nothing." He spoke calmly, surely.

I shook my head. "Not this. Now let me go to sleep. I have to be strong to face me exile and my rejection all in one afternoon."

Vicente gave up convincing me with a sigh. He began to hum a lullaby softly. It was haunting and calming all at the same time. I had never heard it before. I fell asleep with it repeating in my head.

Hours later I sat up gasping for air. "Amy. Are you okay?" Vicente spoke sleepily from my side.

"Yes I'm alright. Just my nightmare. This is the first time I have awoken from it and been able to be sane right off the bat. I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's okay. I was just starting to doze off anyway." He yawned.

"Why? Are you okay?" I asked him worriedly. I snuggled back against his side.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind. I don't want to lose you tomorrow. I thought about it and put pieces together. I have a feeling I know what the roses is. If I'm correct and Lucien forces you to leave I am coming with you."

"You're sweet. Go to sleep my Vicente. Try not to worry about it."


	7. Lucien

In the morning both of us were greeted to a pounding on Vicente's door.

"What!" We both called out groggily.

"It is Taneeva. Let me in. It is important."

Vicente turned to me. "Do you mind if he comes in?"

I yawned and shook my head. "No. If what you said last night was true he will know eventually anyway."

Vicente kissed my forehead, covered me, and unlocked the door. Taneeva entered the room and shut the door. He surveyed the scene with a smile.

"Congratulations to you both. I have some bad news. You two need to get dressed. Lucien is here now."

I kept the blanket against me as I sat up in alarm. "No! Not yet! Taneeva don't leave the room. Turn around for a second."

He nodded and did as I commanded. I got dressed quickly. Vicente was buttoning his shirt when I told Taneeva he could turn around. I helped Vicente and then ran into Taneeva's arms. I hugged Vicente next. He smiled at me and kept a hold on my hand as we started walking down the hall.

Before we rounded the corner into the long room he let go of me. I stood proud and continued. I hid my fear behind a mask.

At the far end of the room standing just inside the sanctuary was Lucien. The rest of the residents were standing in a group in front of him. As we approached the group moved to the side. I halted about six feet in front of Lucien and studied him.

He had a buzz cut. If he'd had hair it would have been black. He had small yellow eyes. He had a good body build and was tall. His nose was long and hooked. I didn't trust him one bit. I didn't like the look of him or the feel of his aura sliding against mine.

I hated him. Those of our family who could smell emotions and knew what they smelled looked at me in shock. I hid my feelings behind a blank mask and had to fight the urge to throw a shield around my family.

Lucien held out a hand and took a step toward me. I stepped back toward Vicente and Taneeva and bowed my head. "Forgive me sir. I mean no disrespect but I have trust issues especially when it comes to the male gender. I will tell you what you wish to know but for the sake of my sanity I ask you to keep your distance."

He tilted his head and glanced at Vicente and Taneeva. "You don't seem to have a problem with the two standing by your side. Why?"

"Because, my master Vicente saved my life and Taneeva has been nothing but kind to me since I got here."

Lucien looked at Vicente. "Her master?"

Vicente nodded. "She fled into my room when she got here and offered herself to me using the formal words. Lucky for her I accepted. If I had not she would have ended up being sliced in two by old Bones over there." Vicente gestured to the skeleton who saluted with his axe before continuing on his patrol. "I have enjoyed her presence immensely since then."

Lucien laughed and turned to Taneeva. "And you?"

Taneeva smiled. "Little Sister has had a bad life and needs someone to look out for and care about her. Perhaps a couple someones. I enjoy her company and sense of humor. I am happy that both she and Vicente are happy."

Lucien turned to Ocheeva next and she spoke. "I like her. She is good for Vicente. I was worried about his deteriorating interest in life. In the short amount of time that she has been here he is happier than he has been in years.

She has also cleaned most of the sanctuary making me wish I could have hired a house keeper a long time ago. Everyone seems happier with her here. Even Raja spoke to her."

Lucien turned to Raja for his account next. The cat shrugged. "I like her. As Taneeva said she has had a hard life and needs some people to look out for her. I think there is even more to it than I realize. The first night she was here she slept in the quarters with the rest of us. In the middle of the night she woke up screaming. Woke up the rest of us too. She was in hysterics until Taneeva sent Diane to get Vicente.

He calmed her down. I guess she is staying in his quarters now. It is best for all of us. He can keep her sane and the rest of us get some sleep. She found me and apologized yesterday. I think she is sweet. As far as I'm concerned she is my newest little sister."

I smiled at the cat. Lucien turned to me. "You sleep in Vicente's chamber?"

I nodded. "I have a bed next to his. Like Raja said, Vicente keeps me sane when I wake up from my nightmare. I did it again last night and I probably will tonight too."

"Must be a bad memory hmm?" I nodded and Lucien turned to Edgar.

"I like her. She is kind to everyone." He shrugged and turned to Diane. Lucien did also.

"I like her. It is nice having another human in the sanctuary especially another girl."

Lucien turned back to me. "You know what these people are?"

I nodded and shrugged. "So what. We all have our dark secrets. Everyone still deserves to be loved the same at home. I could never do what they do but I do have a revengeful side. If any of them got hurt by someone I would find that person and make these guys look like fluffy bunnies." I could smell burnt roses now from me. It was my hatred. I hoped he caught the warning I my words.

He smiled. The others who smelled my hatred knew that what I said was a threat.

"Well I see many reasons for you to stay and not one for you to leave. I will return in a few weeks to see if the family still feels the same about you. I have business to attend to in the city. Goodbye friends."

He vanished but I stayed tense until his evil aura had left my range of senses entirely.

Vicente asked quietly. "What is burnt roses?"

All of us with the sense chorused, "Hatred."

Ocheeva walked up to me. "It was not wise of you to threaten him. Why do you hate him so?"

The others waited for my answer. "I do not trust him. He has the most evil aura I have ever sensed. My psychotic rapist didn't even possess that much evil. He is not safe. He will hurt one of us. I hope he understood that threat. If he ever hurts one of you I will make sure he feels his flesh burning off. He will look like Bones before he looses sense of feeling. I am sorry but I do not like him."

Raja spoke. "Psychotic rapist?"

I sighed. "Yes. I think it is time to tell the rest of you the story, or at least part of it." I turned my back to Raja, Edgar, and Diane. I lifted my hem and heard a few gasps.

"Those are from a whip." Raja whispered.

I nodded and turned around again. "My father and uncles actually beat me to punish me. I ran away from my father. It took a while but I learned that my large magical aura was covered by the vampire aura. When my father threatened to kill me the next time he caught me I teleported right into the hands of my first master. Curtis treated me well. Unfortunately I had to use my magic and my aura exploded. I had to run or my father would have killed him.

My second master thought it was fun to lock me in the dark for a month, rape me every day, and whip me every day. I finally regained enough sanity to flee because I was starting to die. I almost did before my father got to me and healed me. Then he beat me for running away from him. I left him again and returned to vampires."

Vicente hugged me tightly. "You get to stay. Now I am pulling you away from your crowd to keep your promise."

Taneeva and Ocheeva laughed and Taneeva asked, "Finally decide to tell him?"

I shrugged. "Kinda. It is more that I don't think I can take the pain if I wait longer."


	8. Bite Me!

Vicente pulled me firmly toward his room. When we were inside and the door was shut and locked Vicente turned to me. "If burning roses is hatred then roses must be love. Am I correct?" I looked away with a sigh and nodded. Now was when he laughed at me and told me that I was nuts. "Are you ashamed?"

I shook my head. "Afraid. Do you wish for me to leave?"

I cringed and waited sadly for his answer. He snorted. "Are you kidding me? I'm so happy. Like you noticed last night, it comes from me too." He pulled me into a hug with a laugh. "You are mine. I am yours. I love you. Will you stay with me?"

I pushed him back for a second to study him in amazement. "You love me? You want me to stay?" He nodded and I burst into tears of joy. The scent of roses filled the room, stronger than ever. "I will stay. I adore you Vicente." I touched his cheek and mentally shared the extent of my feeling.

He placed both hands on my cheeks and leaned in and kissed me. When he pulled back he brushed the tears off of my face someone knocked at the door.

"What now, Taneeva?" I asked as I opened the door. I smiled at his astounded face to let him know I was kidding.

He smiled back and came into the room. "I came to make sure my friend hadn't made a stupid choice. I also came just in case he did and you needed a shoulder." He took in the bright, happy Vicente and laughed. "I am happy for you both. See Little Sister. All of those worried talks with me for nothing." He sighed with mock sadness. "Now you will not come and worry to me."

I laughed and hugged him. "Taneeva, Brother I will always find some worry to burden you with. Or I could just talk with you. You are my best friend Taneeva. Now that I'm not keeping the secret from Vicente I am allowed to say it. I love you Taneeva."

Vicente turned to me looking hurt. "What about me? If he's your best friend and you love him…"

I laughed at him. "Vicente you are more than my best friend. You are my lover. Yes I love Taneeva but I'm not in love with Taneeva." I turned to Taneeva and waved politely. "Go find an assignment or something fun to do. You should be free now. I need to explain this whole thing to Vicente. Don't come back for at least a few hours." I let the cinnamon fill the room. Taneeva hissed a laugh and fled.

Magically I closed and locked the door. I turned to Vicente and began to push him gently to the bed. When he was close enough I shoved him back and he fell onto the bed. I pulled my shirt over my head. "This, Dear One, is how you differ from Taneeva. I will never do this to him."

I slid my body over Vicente's and sat lightly on top of him. His desire mixed with mine in air. I felt him grow hard against my inner thigh. I smiled and moaned. With a cruel gleam in my eye I ground myself against him. He reached up to me and I pushed his arms back to the bed. Magically I shackled his hands.

He swallowed nervously. "I really don't like being tied down."

The sour smell of his fear hit my nose. I caressed his face with a smile. "Vicente, you have no reason to be afraid. I am harmless."

Vicente rolled his eyes and began to struggle. "Both of us know that is not true. You could cause more pain with your mind than I could with my fists and bite combined."

"Vicente, smell the roses. Do you really truly believe that I will hurt you?"

He inhaled and shrugged. His fear faded. "That is what I thought. Besides this is my revenge for you tying me down last night."

At the word revenge Vicente's fear returned. I rolled my eyes. "All right fine fear me. I'll show you." I stood and slowly removed my pants. Vicente had frozen. I smiled, unbuttoned his pants and pulled them slowly off of him. I dropped his pants on the floor and crawled back on top of him. His fear began to grow.

I sighed. "What?"

He swallowed and spoke. "Just reminding you that if you cause me physical pain and release me, I will hurt you. Only it won't be for fun sexual reasons. I will hurt you."

I sighed and halted. "Am I allowed to tease you sexually Vicente? I have no other desire right now."

He nodded. "Just don't hurt me more than my pain from passion."

I nodded and continued. I had positioned him and was about to impale myself when his fear grew again. I sat back and studied his frightened angry gaze. With a resigned sigh I got off of him. I crawled under the covers and curled into a dejected ball before I released him.

Tears leaked from my eyes. He got above me. I ignored him and began to cry. The scent of lavender filled the air. "What did I do?" He asked me quietly.

"You don't trust me. You are afraid of me. You think I would hurt you." I rolled my eyes and rolled onto my back. I called forth real shackles and chained myself to the bed. "I trust you."

He snorted. "You could break out of those in the blink of an eye."

I shook my head. "They are magic suppressers. The key is on your table. I have no power right now. Do your worst. I'm not afraid of you."

He flashed a smile. "That is because you are pissed off." he studied me. "Those really turn off your magic?"

I nodded. "The only thing I can do right now is smell your emotions. That is because the shackles only suppress my main power. I'm scared shitless. I am more helpless than an animal at the butcher. I still trust you. I understand that if you do hurt me it is because of what I did."

His fear was gone, replaced and overpowered by mine. He continued to study me. I braced myself and tried to prepare for the pain. "You don't trust me in the least. You put yourself in a helpless position for another reason. You're hurt."

I looked away briefly and then kicked him in the leg. "Now I will be. Hurt me. Bite me. Cause me some real pain so I can get over this mental pain. I got a better idea. Hit me. Go get one of those whips off of the wall and beat me." I kicked him in the shin again, harder.

"Ouch! Knock it off." He snapped at me. I shook my head and kicked him again. "You're pushing it."

"Good! Now hurt me Vicente." I shouted at him.

"I don't understand why."

"Because, I'm hurting you. I want this emotional hurt drowned out. Bite me!" I kicked out once more, hard.

Vicente snarled and flattened me against the bed. "Remember you asked for it?" With that he bit down hard. I had succeeded in pissing him off. This time there was fire in my veins. I stayed silent. It was working. I was in so much physical pain that I couldn't remember why I had been in mental pain.

"Don't stop." I whispered.

Minutes later he started to pull back. "I have to stop now. I take any more and it will kill you. You've lost too much blood in the past few days."

I began to cry. "Hit me. I don't want to think."

He shook his head. "I am not even capable of the thought. Don't you dare start kicking me again." He warned.

"Or what? Will you become capable of the thought?"

He shrugged. "Well I could always tie down your legs and leave for a couple hours. Won't those thoughts be fun then?"

I went limp and began to cry. He stood and I began to beg hysterically.

"Calm down. I'm not leaving you." Vicente grabbed the key off of the table and released me. I sat up and the room spun. I held out my hands to steady myself and fell back against the bed.

Vicente cursed loudly. "Darling Girl I messed up. You've lost too much blood. You need to drink this. It will not turn you." I watched as he cut a line in his wrist with a fang. He held his wrist to my lips and commanded. "Drink now."

I shut my eyes and did as he said. He forced me to drink mouthful after mouthful. Five horrid swallows later he placed his wrist into his own mouth and sealed the cut.

"Do not gag. Keep it down for five more minutes. I'm sorry I was so careless." He stretched out next to me on the bed and propped his head on his arm. With his thoughts elsewhere he caressed my naked body. He did not touch any intimate parts until he kissed me gently. "Now that I have you down and you're not beating me up, will you forgive me for freaking out earlier?" I smiled and nodded. "Okay. I want to make a deal with you. No more restraints. I will not tie you down and you will not tie me down."

"Fine." I said softly and smiled again. "But if I tell you to stay down then you better stay down."

He smiled also. "Oh believe me, this doesn't apply to me holding you down and taking advantage of my strength.

I smacked his arm softly. "Then once in a while you should humble yourself and let me pretend that I'm the strong one."

He nodded and kissed me again. "Deal."

A few more minutes passed and I could feel my strength returning and my sick stomach fading.

I smiled at Vicente. "Twice you've saved my life. I'm getting behind."

He smiled tenderly and caressed my face. "Do you remember what Ocheeva said to Lucien?" I nodded. "Well she didn't even know the half of it. It was getting bad enough that I had plenty of suicide plans just in case one failed. You saved my life when you became my property. Every day you choose to stay with me you continue to save my life. So in truth it is I who is behind."

Vicente kissed me delicately. I returned it. The faint flavor of his blood still lingered in his amazing mouth. I smiled and giggled. He pulled back and studied me. "What?"

I laughed again. "How many more times are you allowed to save me like that before I'm screwed."

He laughed with me. "As many times as I have to. I am an odd vampire. Most of my kind it takes three transfers. For me, I can let someone take blood from my wrist twenty times and they will never change. The one time someone took from above my heart they were sprouting fangs."

"Well I guess it is a good thing you are an odd vampire. We are going to need some form of backup." He looked at me confused. I laughed again. "Think about it. You bite me when you are thirsty. You bite me to punish me. You bite me for passion. You give in and bite me when I beg for it. I mean, damn, if you feed, then I get into trouble, and then I drag you to bed there is already a lot of blood loss."

He glared at me for a second then smiled. "I think it is amusing. You are immortal, correct?" I nodded. "I think it is funny that you chose me for a master. I'm the one person in this sanctuary who can kill you."

I thought about that for a second and shuddered. The faint smell of my fear entered the room.

Vicente laughed softly. "I won't kill you. I love you and need you too much. Besides with your magical power you could fry me before I got anywhere near draining you."

I nodded. "Probably but it stinks. Before my father gave me this blasted immortality I was what my world calls a Sweet Blood." His eyes widened. "Yep. I tasted even better than I do now and I didn't die from blood loss. I think my father took advantage of that when he gifted me. Swapped it so that that was the only way I could die."

Vicente shrugged. "You're right that does stink." He studied me. "You are tired. Being drained usually does that. I haven't had a day off in a while. Go to sleep. I'll watch over you."

I smiled and caressed the lines of his jaw. "Thank you my Master."

He rolled his eyes and kissed my neck. I flinched, waiting for pain. He studied my wide eyes and shook his head. "I can't bite you. You're safe."

I smiled and yawned. "For now. Find me something to knock myself out with when I wake up. I've had my pain quota for the day."

He smiled tenderly and kissed me again. "I'm not going to bite you. Go to sleep."

Vicente pulled the covers up to my neck and rested his head on the pillow beside me. I nestled against him and fell asleep.


	9. Rid the Planet of Evil

"_Bout damn time I found you. Are you safe my child?" Cris appeared in the blackness around me. It was not dark it was just black. We were between worlds. I hoped Vicente was watching over my body._

_I hugged my father. "I'm fine. Will you tell me what happened? I think coming here wiped my memory."_

_Cris nodded. "You were being summoned by one of the higher powers of this world. They want you to rid their planet of an evil creature. I'm glad to see that you went the right direction. He is not in your midst now but he is connected to these people."_

_I nodded. "Yeah I met him. He wants to hurt these people."_

_Cris hugged me again. "I managed to swap your abilities so that instead of not dying from blood loss it is now the only way you can die." He rolled his eyes and smiled. "I should have known that you'd put yourself with another vampire. I wish I could understand why you are drawn to them."_

_I shrugged and smiled. "It's in my blood, literally."_

_Cris laughed and then looked off into the blackness with a frown. "Is he kind to you?"_

_I nodded. "I love Vicente. He saved my life. I'm sure an axe could have taken care of my immortality. Cris when I've done what I was sent to do I'm not leaving."_

_My father shook his head. His eyes were filled with anguish. "Why? Is it because of what I did to you?"_

_I shook my head and took my father's hand. "Not really. I forgave you all. But due to it you have aided in my decision. I found another family. When you guys chased me it destroyed my trust in you. You can all visit me through this method but I'm not coming back."_

_Cris sighed and nodded. "I apologize again for all of us. I'll visit you again soon Daughter. If I can pick up your location maybe I can bring Carmin and visit you in person. I love you. Be careful." With that Cris sighed again and sent me back to my body._

I sat up quickly gasping. Taneeva and Vicente were sitting at the table talking quietly and going through some papers. They both looked at me and I shrieked and pulled the blanket back over my naked body. Taneeva had looked away quickly. Vicente was shaking with laughter. _Ass,_ I thought.

I sighed and pulled my clothes on. "Sorry Taneeva. I'm decent."

He looked back at me and smiled apologetically. I stood and went over to hug him. With a sigh I sat on Vicente's lap. "What is wrong Sister? Did you have your dream again?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I spoke with my father. I figured out how in the hell I ended up on this planet." I looked at Vicente. "How long do you want me to stay with you?"

He frowned. "I never want you to leave. Are you? If you are I will come with you."

I hugged him. "No I was just wondering because I told my father that I wasn't going back. I am here to rid your planet of something evil that the higher powers think is a huge danger." I sighed. "I already have figured out what it is and I was correct." Magically I closed the door before I continued. "I trust you two immensely. I told you that Lucien is bad. I will not attack without proof but I fear that the proof will come at the pain of one of our family."

Taneeva opened his mouth to protest but I cut him off. "Think about it Brother. Has that door ever let anyone else stumble into the Sanctuary? I'm here for a reason."

Both Vicente and Taneeva sighed. Vicente squeezed me tightly. "You are correct about the door and I admit that Lucien has always given me the creeps. Just be careful. I don't want to lose you."

I smiled and returned his hug. "I'm immortal. You're the only one who can kill me. I'm going to go get to work on the remodeling of the living quarters if that it okay."

Vicente nodded. "It is fine. When you are done come back here."


	10. Redecorating

I bowed my head once and stood. I went off and got to work. The living quarters was devoid of life other than Schemer. I sat in the middle of the room and started. I put two rooms on one side of the main room and two on the other.

I went to Diane's room first. I had no clue what extras to put in her room so I just added a rug, some cupboards, and the bed. I went for a dark blue paint on the walls. I let all of the wood surfaces be a dark hardwood. The rug and blankets were a dark violet.

Satisfied I moved on to Edgar's room. For his room I used lighter shades. The fabrics were silver and the wood was a smoky brown. In terms of decoration it looked just like Diane's room. The only difference was color.

Raja's room came next. I went with shades of red. Taneeva's room theme was dark green. I went back into the main room and added carpet and a lounge area. I added lamps to each room and then gave up. I was bored and starting to get tired.

I wandered back to Vicente's room. The door stood open so I walked in. Vicente was still bowed over paperwork. Taneeva was absent. Vicente looked up and smiled at me. "Ah just in time. I was becoming bored. Come we are going to the training hall."

He stood and I followed him back through the Sanctuary. When we were in the training room he turned to me. "I would like to train you. I need the workout and it wouldn't hurt you to have the training. We will start with basic hand to hand. When I feel you have made good progress on that we can move on to weapons. Now show me what you know."

I nodded and took stance. "Am I allowed to hurt you?"

He laughed. "Of course. If you can."

I smiled. He didn't know the rest of my background. My father and our family fought off all sorts of enemies. We were the royal family. We needed to protect our world.

He started to circle me. I stayed motionless. When he was at my back he attacked. He sent a sweeping kick at my legs trying to knock me to the ground. I leapt over his attempt and with invisible speed slid back and elbowed him in the gut. As he started to clench into his stomach I brought my arm back up and backhanded him right in the face.

I smiled, spun, and leapt away. He recovered and stepped in again. This time instead of kicking he went for a rapid series of punches. I blocked him easily. Every time he left an opening I went for it. Finally, bored I grabbed his wrist and threw him over my shoulder. He went down on his back. When he stood he was smiling.

"Alright I give. You are obviously very practiced." Someone laughed. I jumped and looked to see that we had an audience. Ocheeva and Taneeva were standing out of the way and watching. Vicente spoke again and I returned my focus to him. "I'll teach you some more advanced styles. Copy me."

I watched as he started illustrating a few new things. It only took a half an hour before I was copying him perfectly. He taught me move after move. Finally two hours later he said that we could stop.

Vicente hugged me and then went off to speak to Ocheeva. I made my way to the bathroom and took a long hot shower. When I was clean I magically changed into a dark blue soft dress. I went to Vicente's room and sat at the table. I summoned food and ate.

While I ate I studied the room. I noticed immediately that my bed had been removed. I smiled. With a yawn I cleaned up my mess and crawled into bed. I fell asleep until Vicente joined me. He kissed my mouth and seeing my groggy smile caressed my cheek. I curled against him and was out.

I woke up the next morning and stretched. Vicente was already up. He kissed my forehead with a smile. "Morning."

"Good morning. I didn't have my nightmare last night, did I?" I wondered if I had and didn't remember.

Vicente smiled and shook his head. I sat up with a sigh and he spoke. "I need to leave for a few hours today. Stay out of trouble. I should be back before you go back to sleep."

"Be careful. I understand that you do what you have to do but could you try not to do it cruelly?"

Vicente laughed. "I always strike swift and true. I never cause unnecessary pain. I leave those kinds of jobs to Diane. She has a twisted side."

He kissed me again and left. I got up and started remodeling his room. I added a bathroom and used black and red as the colors. When I finished I went into the living quarters and spoke to everyone. All were happy at their rooms. I cleaned the rooms and the beds. By the time I had finished and returned to Vicente's room he had returned.

He embraced me with a smile. "I love the room. To the training room."

I smiled back and followed him. The evening proceeded similar to the last except this time no one came into the room. I went through kicks and punches for a half an hour before Vicente led me back to his room.

When inside he shut the door and turned to me. "May I feed?"

I nodded. "Of course. After that I will show you the magic of the shower."

He wasted no time. I could tell that he was tired. He made me feel nothing instead of pleasure. It was over in seconds. Vicente held onto my wrists until he was certain that I was steady.

With a tender smile I started to unbutton his shirt. I caressed his exposed chest and he gasped and removed my dress. "Vicente I'm not trying to make this a sexual experience. You are tired. I am merely assisting you in a shower and then both of us need a good night of sleep."

Vicente smiled tenderly and the roses swamped me. "You are so sweet. I was actually hoping you'd say that."

While we undressed the rest of the way I spoke hesitantly. "Are you allowed to talk about your day?"

Vicente laughed. "Of course but do you really want to know? I can feel your aversion to my profession."

I shrugged. "Tell me about it."

As I pulled him to the bathroom and turned on the water he started his story. "Well the target was a guy named Leo. He was accused of being a cheat and a swindler." We entered the shower. "All of us assassins have the ability to become invisible. This guy was a pain because he worked along the busy roadside. I couldn't just get it done. Even if no one can see me they can tell where I am. I mean if you step somewhere in the grass or brush someone could see your indents.

Anyway I had to wait until he slipped off into the bushes to relieve himself. I slipped up behind him and snapped his neck. He felt nothing, didn't even have time to react."

We washed and I pondered Vicente's tale. When both of us were clean I shut off the water and changed. We both went to bed. Vicente was asleep before I was. I studied his sleeping form and sighed softly. I couldn't condone him for his actions. I loved him too much. The guy he had killed sounded like someone who needed to die anyway. I fell asleep thinking about it.

In the middle of the night I woke up from my nightmare. Vicente held me and sang to me. I kissed him gently before succumbing to sleep once again.

The next morning I woke and found Vicente already working on papers. "Vicente, why do you always do paperwork?"

He smiled briefly and spoke absently. "It is my job. I study incoming requests, assign jobs, cover trails, and even handle bills. I only go out if the job is important or especially difficult. Ocheeva is supposed to do this but she enjoys going out and hates paperwork. So I do it for her."

"Oh speaking of Ocheeva. I must go and work on her room. I will speak to you this evening." I turned to leave then paused. "I love you Vicente."

"Me too, Amy. Have fun." I left him and walked down the hallway. I rounded the corner and ran into Taneeva. _Blasted hallway needs a mirror in the corner and traffic lights, _I thought grumpily.

He steadied me with a laugh. "Good morning, Little Sister. How did you sleep?"

I hugged him letting the roses flow. "Alright. I didn't think that I would get lucky two nights in a row." I frowned. "Taneeva, could we return to your room? I'd like to ask you a question."

Taneeva nodded. "Yeah. Vicente can get a few more things done before I go and hassle him. Come on."

We walked in silence to his room. Taneeva sensed that I was thinking. We entered his room and he closed the door. I sat on the edge of the bed and he sat next to me.

"It may be rude to ask this but I'm going to do it anyway. Taneeva how do you do your job?"

Taneeva studied me before he answered. "Quickly. Painlessly. Is that what you were asking?" I nodded and he continued. "Diane and Raja are usually the ones who do the cruel assignments. Why do you ask Sister?"

I shrugged. "I don't really know. I was mostly curious. Vicente and I spoke last night. You and he both seem to be kind killers. I should feel something about what you people do, what he did, but I don't. I don't care. It is odd to me."

Taneeva nodded, serious for once. "In truth the people we track are bad people that manage to go unnoticed by the law. They anger someone enough that we are called to eliminate the jerk from society."

I thought that over. "I understand. Thank you for speaking with me, Brother. I must get to Ocheeva's room and I'm sure Vicente is just craving a bit of interruption. Walk with me?"

Taneeva nodded and we walked back. I stopped at Ocheeva's room and knocked. She called me into the room. "Greetings. How are you faring?"

I smiled. "Great thank you. I came to fix your room. Is now a good time?" She nodded and I glanced around her room. It was similar to Vicente's in the way that it needed serious remodeling. It was longer than it was wide. To my right the wall had crumbled and was hardly more than a heap of dirt and brick.

With a soft sigh I started over there repairing the foundation from the inside. I turned to the rest of the walls when I was done. The wall across from the doorway opened to a dark arched hallway.

"Ocheeva, what is the hallway?" I asked her, curiously.

She looked up from a book and replied. "It leads to the surface. It opens up outside of the town into the forest."

"Oh." I wondered how much longer I could stand to be inside. Usually I could be inside for three days before I started to deteriorate. My three days had already passed. I finished the rest of her room in silence. She asked for a light color theme. I obeyed and left her room.


	11. Depression

It was early still. I went into the living quarters and cleaned everything. When I finished that it was only early afternoon. With a laugh I thought how good it was that I already had developed a fabulous internal clock. If I hadn't I would never know what time it was. There were no clocks.

With nothing left to do I worked alone on some of the moves that Vicente had been teaching me. It took an hour before I was bored of that too. I took to pacing the hallways.

I was on my fourth round when Vicente found me. I smiled at him but I could tell that it didn't reach my eyes. Vicente noticed too. "What is wrong?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Just thinking about something. I would rather not talk about it. Can we skip work out? I already worked on the new moves earlier."

Vicente nodded and hugged me. "I'm sorry you are unhappy. If I can help you please just let me know. Are you going to bed?"

I shook my head. "Not just yet. I am not tired."

Vicente released me and sighed. "Alright. I'm going to speak to Diane about something and then I'm going to bed. Please join me when you are ready."

I nodded and he kissed my forehead and walked away. When he left I sighed and sat against the wall. I was like a wild animal. If I was caged inside for too long I started to go insane. Seeing the door in Ocheeva's room made me want to go out and smell the fresh air and trees. After months of being under the control of vampires I knew better than to ask permission to go outside. It never happened.

I sighed again and decided to go and try to sleep. Footsteps approached me and I looked up to see Taneeva. "Hello Taneeva."

He smiled. "Hello Sister. What is wrong with you?"

I wanted to tell Taneeva but I knew that he would probably either tell Vicente or make me tell him so I said, "Nothing I wish to speak about Brother. I was just going to go and try to get some sleep."

Taneeva studied me skeptically. "Alright, but if you want to talk to me you know where to find me."

I nodded and he sighed and walked away. I watched him go before I stood and went to Vicente's room. He was already in bed but he opened his eyes when I walked in. I smiled wearily at him and he returned it briefly.

"Amy, would you please tell me what is wrong. Did I hurt you in some way? Did someone else hurt you?" Vicente spoke to me quietly as I undressed.

I crawled under the covers and snuggled against him. "No one hurt me Vicente. I'm fine. It is just a mood. It'll pass. I love you."

He smiled and kissed my head. "I love you too. You can tell me anything."

The next day was worse. Vicente and Taneeva repeatedly asked me if I was okay. I ignored them after the fifth time. That night I fell asleep without eating. I had my nightmare and others. Neither Vicente nor I got any sleep.

I was grumpy when I woke the next morning. In a depression I went to each of the rooms and cleaned. With a sigh I returned to Vicente's room and curled up on his bed. He was out of the room. When Vicente entered the room that night he took one look at me and stalked toward me. He was pissed.

I sat up in alarm. "Vicente what did I do?" He sat next to me and pulled me down onto his lap. The position was the one he used last time he punished me. In a panic I tried to wrench out of his grasp. "Vicente, please."

He held me against him firmly and brushed my hair off of my throat.

"Vicente?" I thrashed against him with all of my might.

"I am going to bite you if you do not tell me what has been bothering you since yesterday." He growled at me.

I stopped moving and studied his face. On the exterior he was furious but his eyes were worried and sad. I wanted to tell him and ease his sadness but I didn't want to hear him tell me that I couldn't go outside. I turned my head to the side exposing my throat. "Then bite me. I do not wish to speak with you about it."

With a sigh he leaned in and bit down. I gasped as the pain began. _"Tell me if you wish for it to stop and tell me what is going on."_

The pain began to steadily increase. I clenched my teeth and refused to budge. It reached the maximum and stayed there for what felt like hours. My body truly did feel like it was on fire. My throat felt like it was on fire and being ripped out. It was worse because I could still feel the parts that felt like they had been ripped away.

I still refused to tell Vicente. I couldn't magically fight him off either. He lifted his head and bit down above my heart. Finally I reached the max of my tolerance level. I screamed as my heart began to feel like my throat had. Adrenaline coursed through my veins and I began to thrash with all of my might. I continued to scream.

He had to release me or rip off my skin. He lifted his head and his grip loosened a fraction. It was just enough that I could get loose. I hit the floor and through my tears ran to the door.

"You leave this room and I swear you will be driving me to beat you." He warned.

I gasped and fled.


	12. Hi Cris

_He shouted at me but I continued to run down the hall. Without thinking I ran to the living quarters. I paused at the door and glanced behind me. I could hear Vicente's boots echoing in the hallway. He was walking steadily. From past experiences I knew that I had pushed him too far. When someone walked after their fleeing charge, it meant that they were pissed enough to do anything._

In a panic I threw open the door and ran to Taneeva's room. I entered without being invited and locked the door. He sat up in his bed and studied my trembling, panicked frame. He nodded and motioned for me to join him. I ran into his embrace and began to sob.

"Little Sister, tell me what is wrong." He rubbed my back.

With a sigh I spoke in a rush. "I have been upset lately because I am an outdoorsy creature. I don't like being trapped inside. Vicente bit me because I refused to tell him. I ran from him and he threatened to beat me. Taneeva he's pissed enough that he'd do it."

"Why don't you just tell him?" Taneeva asked.

"I don't want to hear him tell me no. It would crush me. I need to be outside."

Taneeva snorted. "Your fear is completely unnecessary. Both of us are just worried about you. Of course he'll let you go outside."

A knock sounded at the door and I gasped and buried my face into Taneeva's chest. I heard the lock turn and the door opened.

Taneeva inhaled sharply. "Vicente no. Listen to her case before you even think further." I glanced at my master and saw that he held in his right hand a coiled whip. I whimpered and hid my face against Taneeva's chest again.

"I'm listening." He growled. "I've been listening."

Taneeva spoke again. "She just wants to go outside."

I cringed as I waited for Vicente to say no. Taneeva's bed shifted and I looked. Vicente had sat down and he was watching me sadly. "That is what this is about? Goddess, Amy why didn't you just tell me?"

I shrugged and in a shaky voice spoke. "Because, vampires never let their property go outside."

Vicente snorted. "I told you I'm not your average vampire or master. I prefer that you go out into the forest than into the town. You will have to wait until tomorrow when Ocheeva is awake."

Taneeva asked the question that I wanted answered next. "You aren't still going to beat her are you?"

Vicente nodded and his gaze changed back to irritated. "Oh I am most certainly going to beat her." Taneeva hugged me tighter and I hid against him again. "Will you two relax? I'm not going to beat you that badly. Back to my room Amy."

I stood and obeyed. "Shut all of the doors between here and there Vicente. I don't want to hear her scream again." Taneeva put his pillow over his head and turned away from us.

I followed Vicente back to his room. He shut the door and led me over to the bedpost. The one at the head of the bed went well over my head and was the perfect place to tie a victim. Vicente obviously felt the same. He dropped the whip and produced a rope.

I gave him my hands glumly. Vicente removed my shirt and tied my hands up and away from my body. I waited for the first dreaded lash. To distract myself I noticed that the rope was extremely soft.

I heard the whistle and the lash hit my bare back. I gasped in surprise. The pain was no worse than that from a rubber band snapped against bare skin. The next lash fell stronger than the first. The pain continued to get worse with each blow. At the fifth I was screaming. By the eighth I was screaming unbrokenly.

The next blow carried no more force and pain than the last. I mentally cursed and wished I could just faint. Thanks to my genes from my father I didn't faint very well. If I fainted it meant that I was a foot away from death. Given my current immortality I probably wouldn't faint at all.

Another blow fell and I jumped. My skin had split. I lost the energy to scream and only whimpered. Eleven hits later I was sagged against the bedpost and nearly unconscious. With my limited strength I wondered if Vicente was angry for some other reason. I couldn't believe he was beating me near to death over denying him some information that was so trivial.

Vicente appeared within my line of sight and I cringed. He untied the rope and lowered me to the floor. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"I am too. Vicente I should inform you that if I pass out it means that I am dangerously close to death. I love you." With those words I fell into peaceful black nothingness.

"_Daughter what the hell happened to you?" Cris asked me in a rage._

"_Hi, Cris." I replied groggily. I was in between worlds again. The grogginess meant that I was horribly ill and dying._

"_Answer me Child. What the hell did that vampire do to you that has you in so much pain and so near death. Goddess, Amy." He touched my kneeling form and instantly strength flooded into my system._

"_It is nothing. I disobeyed him. That is all. He beat me. It is my fault. I should have just told him the truth." I turned to my father._

"_And you still wish to remain with him?" Cris asked in disbelief._

_I nodded and to my shame tears fell from my eyes. "Cris I don't want to die. Is there any way for me to live through this?"_

_Cris nodded. "I'm going to send you back to your body. You will be in immense pain. Make sure anyone that you care about is at least five feet away from you and let your magical aura explode. I will track you and heal you. I am going to need to get Carmin too. I am not strong enough to heal you alone. Inform your friends that your magical explosion will draw dangerous magical beings to your home."_

_With that he hugged me and sent me back to my body._

I opened my eyes and gasped as the pain hit me full strength. I was laying in Vicente's bed and he was sitting next to me sobbing. Taneeva was pacing at the other end of the room. Ocheeva was sitting at the table and the other three members of my home were standing at the edge of the room.

I must have been gasping when I was out because Vicente didn't even turn. Quietly I said, "Vicente go and stand by Ocheeva now! All of you get back away from me."

Ocheeva stood and everyone else jumped. Vicente turned to me. "Please don't leave me."

"I'm not. Do as I say." Vicente did as I said, meekly. He behaved as though he had been beaten and not me. I allowed my shields down. I embraced the pain and shot my aura as far from me as I was able. The others in the room, besides Diane, fell to their knees and clenched their heads.

My aura pulsed away from me like a radar. As powerful as I was magically, I knew I had covered about a hundred square miles and drawn the attention of every magical being on the planet.

Five people materialized in the middle of the room and I pulled my aura back into my body. Cris had brought Carmin and I took a guess that he couldn't stop the others from coming. I smiled wearily as all of them rushed up to embrace me. My new family members had recovered from their headaches and had taken up defensive poses.

Cris and Carmin rolled me onto my stomach and removed the bandages around my whole torso. I felt the scabs come off and the blood start to flow. I heard someone gasp and Vicente yelled, "What the hell are you doing?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him rush forward. I called to him. "Vicente my love, be easy. These people know what they are doing." Carmin and Cris held hands and each put their other free hand on to my back. I yelped but the pain vanished in a second.

Cris and Carmin turned me over and pulled me to a sitting position. Cris spoke. "That was easy. There was no infection. Your body seemed to be missing quite a bit of blood though."

I turned to Vicente. He came up to the other side of the bed slowly. I smiled at him softly. Taneeva approached with Ocheeva right behind him. The two of them hugged me and moved out of the way. Vicente sat on the bed next to me and refused to meet my gaze. He didn't touch me.

I threw myself at him and embraced him. "I love you Vicente. Meet my family. Cris and Carmin, Bruce, Adam, and Robin." I pointed to each one in turn. "Guys this is my new family. Vicente, Ocheeva, Taneeva, Raja, Diane, and Edgar."

Cris glared at Vicente. Vicente turned away in shame. "Cris!"

My father looked at me. "What? He very nearly killed you."

"Still, be nice."

"No. He's right Amy. He has every right. I'll be lucky if he leaves my head on."

I hugged him. "He damn well better. I love you Vicente." I let the roses fill the room.

Cris watched us with a frown on his face. "Amy since you are once again in the service of a vampire I would like to swap your abilities. Vicente I am also going to increase your magical power so that the next time you have to punish my daughter you don't have to beat her."

Cris took my hand and I felt my powerful immortality leave in return for my Sweet Blood. He turned to Vicente and studied him. "I can increase your power of illusion so that you can create any magnitude of pain but I would have to take away your love bite."

I turned away sadly. Vicente noticed. "It is up to her. Before you decide Amy, be aware that I will never beat you again. Honestly I don't know what came over me. I will find some other method."

I turned to Cris. "Could we take you up on your offer at a later time?"

Cris nodded and spoke again to Vicente. "I have some advice for you. Carmin is my woman. I love her dearly. When ever I have to punish her instead of causing her pain I resort to other methods. You will find that withholding a woman from pleasure is even greater torture than a beating. With that love bite ability and the right amount of skill you could achieve any purpose.

Amy we must return. Peter is alone. Remember that you have drawn all sorts of creatures to you. We all love you daughter."

With that he returned to the others and they left together.


	13. Fresh Air

I smiled at Vicente and stood. "Guys could I have a moment with Vicente please?" The others left and I turned to Vicente. He stood and walked around the bed to stand in front of me.

"What do you need?" He asked tenderly.

I sensed that it was morning. I dropped to my knees. "Please let me go outside Vicente. I need to feel the sun. Leash me and walk me like a dog but please let me go above ground."

Vicente sat on his knees in front of me and tilted my chin to look in my eyes. "You do not need to beg. Of course you can go outside. I will take you to Ocheeva's room." He pulled me to my feet and we walked hand in hand to her room. The door was standing open.

Vicente spoke to Ocheeva. "Amy wishes to go outside."

Ocheeva smiled. "That tunnel turns and goes right past your room. I would be okay with you making a tunnel right into your room but please make a door at your end."

"Good idea. Amy how about you do that first and then you may go and come as you please. My only request is that you either tell me, Ocheeva, or Taneeva when you are going."

I nodded and Vicente kissed me and left me. I entered the tunnel and magically found the thinnest spot between the tunnel and Vicente's room. Magically I created an arched doorway and added a door. Finished I rushed to the end of the tunnel and ran out into the forest. The door behind me shut onto nothing more than a large boulder.

I began to walk happily. Behind me through some trees I could see the wall of the town. Stealthily I turned and began to approach the wall. From behind the trees I watched people go into and out of the town.

The guard Neil was standing at his post. I watched him for a while. He must have sensed my gaze on him because he looked around and his eyes fell on me. Surprise and confusion lit his face. He motioned for me to stay. Nervously I did as he commanded.

The traffic through the gate slowed down and I heard Neil say to his companion that he was going to relieve himself. In seconds he was standing in front of me. "Hello Child. Tom said that you went into the assassins' house. I am glad to see you alive and well." He paused and studied me. "Did you turn into one of them?"

I shrugged and backed away. "I'm not a murderer but I am part of the family. Will you give me a bit of a warning if you intend to arrest me or kill me? I'd at least like a sporting chance."

Neil laughed. "You are guilty by association but I like you and I don't want to see you tortured for information. I am the one who usually performs the torture so even more of a reason to leave you free. I don't want to hurt you."

I backed away from him again. "You don't want to but let me guess you are going to anyway. What are you going to do to me?"

Neil shook his head and took a step back. The scent of lavender filled the air. "I'm not going to hurt you. I know that you can't give me very many details but I would like to know. Did they treat you well? Did anyone hurt you? You don't have to go back if you don't want to. I could provide shelter for you."

I smiled politely. "I'd rather not be a man's plaything thank you. No one hurt more than was expected."

The guard scowled. "You believe that I would rape you?"

I nodded. "I believe that any male is a threat."

In that moment the other guard from the gate stepped into view. He saw me and spoke. "You're that one that went into the abandoned house. Neil, why isn't she contained." Before I could step away he had grabbed me by my wrist.

Neil sighed. "Sam as my friend I ask you to release her. She is innocent." Neil looked away ashamed. "I don't want to see her hurt."

Sam loosened his grip but did not let go. He started to argue with Neil but I was focused on something else. A magical aura other than my own had just entered range. I was searching for it when a metal star flew toward me. I threw Sam on the ground and landed on top of him. Surprised, Sam gasped and dropped my wrist.

I leapt to my feet just in time to hear a soft thud land behind me. Instead of facing this threat as a human I shifted into a jaguar. I spun and studied my foe. The ninja clad warrior was caught off guard. I took advantage of the moment to leap in and my sharp talons raked through his belly. He hissed and swung his sword at me but I was already dancing away lithely.

Blood gave a red tint to his black garments. I smelled the sharp tang of his blood and the sour smell of his fear. Hissing a jaguar laugh I rushed in again. Another paw swipe completed the X across his belly. The attacker turned to flee and I magically stopped his heart. I shifted back to my original form and stood.

Neil rushed up to me. Sam had his sword drawn and followed closely behind him. "Are you all right?"

I nodded. "I'm fine. Sam, are you hurt sir?"

Sam shook his head slowly then nodded. "Yeah I hit something when I hit the ground. I think it was a rock. I am bleeding."

I inhaled and smelled blood. "Yep you sure are? May I have a look?" He nodded and turned his back to me. "Umm. Could you put your sword away? I can help you but I'd rather not die in the process."

He chuckled softly and put his sword away. I approached him nervously. Every instinct screamed at me to run and put as much distance between us as I could. I realized that it was only a trained instinct and not a sense I got from him.

With light, hesitant fingers I lifted his shirt hem and exposed his cut side. I hissed and traced around the wound healing it in the process. Sam jumped at my touch but did not move.

I pulled his shirt back down and backed away slightly. He turned around and smiled at me. "Thank you."

I bowed my head slightly. "Are you still going to take me in? It would do you no good. I am more afraid of what they would do to me if I spoke than I am of your people if I don't speak. Besides I love them."

Sam laughed again. "It will be a secret between us three. I think the Brotherhood is right in what they do most of the time anyway. They take care of the people that we can't catch."

Neil touched my shoulder from behind and I spun and knelt. "Easy! Relax. If you ever wish to leave them you are welcome with me." I opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to it. "Free of charge!" He shook his head and held out a hand to me.

I smiled and took his offered hand, letting him pull me to my feet. He and Sam wave to me and returned to their posts.


	14. Raja

I turned around and Raja stepped from behind a tree. "What was that about?"

I jumped and froze. The cat sounded irritated, pissed. "Nothing. I met Neil when I first entered the town and I caught sight of him earlier. He spotted me and came to speak with me. Another guard told him that I went into the abandoned house and he knew that I had found my way into the Brotherhood. He was just asking me how I was faring. I told him nothing more than that I am being treated well."

Raja glared in the direction of the two guards and I guessed what he was thinking. "Please don't kill them Raja. Don't hurt them. I swear they know nothing that deserves death."

The cat studied my frantic face for a second before he nodded. "I will cause them no harm. Who or what attacked you?"

I shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. He will not be the last. When I let down my aura it drew the notice of every magical being on the planet. Most of them will not attack because either they don't care or they are incapable." Raja turned his glare on me and I backed into the tree behind me. The sour smell of my terror assaulted my nose. "What are you going to do to me?"

Raja smiled softly. "Be calm. I'm not going to hurt you. Come to me."

I shook my head slowly. I didn't like cat scratches. He stepped toward me and I gasped and knelt. I didn't care if Vicente saw me.

"Come here Amy." His voice held a subtle fluid menace to it. I was afraid to disobey but I was also afraid to obey. "You do realize that if you don't obey me I have every right to hit you. Because I am a master Vicente could do nothing to me."

My eyes widened and I lurched to my feet. I crept up to him and knelt again. "Raja please."

"Stand up." I did as he commanded and waited nervously.

His hand came up and I jumped back and knelt. Raja stepped forward and I began to plead. "I'm sorry. Raja please don't hurt me. I didn't mean to disobey you. How hard are you going to hit me?"

Raja smiled again. "I'm not going to hit you Amy. I said I had the right to not that I was going to. You did what I told you. It didn't last very long but you obeyed. Let's try again. Come here and do not kneel before me."

I stood and walked to him. Again his hand came up but this time I only cringed. "Take my hand Amy. I promise I will not hurt you as long as you do as I say." I studied the cat warily but did as he commanded. He was a typical master. He expected total blind obedience.

"Raja." I felt like a dog.

"Amy I'm not hurting you. I'm not going to. Amy you need to learn to trust your masters. Yes we may hit you if you don't do what you're told but Vicente and I will always protect you. Because Vicente and I live in the same place we can have a sort of joint custody over you if I claim it and I do. I have every right to hurt you however I see fit but I also have the responsibility of making sure you are safe. Do as I say and I will never hurt you."

I considered what he told me. "So then you are my master also?" He nodded and I sighed. I trusted Vicente. I liked that he didn't treat me like a dog. I did feel like a dog around Raja. I felt like a beaten dog.

Raja laughed. "You act as though that is a bad thing. Why do you not wish for me to be your master?"

I shrugged and avoided his gaze. "Because I am an awful servant. I hate being ordered like a dog. I function best when my masters are more lenient. I speak freely and I don't think I can follow your orders. I don't want to get hit because I jump and kneel every time a male moves toward me."

I cringed and waited for him to do just that. "That is what I'm saying. You need to learn to trust your masters. Don't worry. I am almost as lenient as Vicente. The only reason I am being so to the point is because I am trying to teach you something. You do not need to fear me Amy. I will always warn you if I intend to hit you. As of right now I do not."

His free hand came up slowly and he caressed my face. I shut my eyes, enjoying the feel of his soft fur against my cheek. The sour smell of my fear vanished. I opened my eyes an studied Raja. He smiled and squeezed my hand.

He ran the tips of his claws over my cheek and I shivered. The smell of cinnamon exploded from me. Surprise lit his face and I pulled out of his grip and backed away. Ashamed I looked away. The cinnamon didn't go away but the smell of coffee entered the air.

"What is the coffee smell Raja?" I asked quietly.

"Shame. Why are you ashamed?" He asked me tenderly.

I shrugged. "It just seems odd to me. You are a cat."

He laughed softly. "I'm still a male. I function just like a man. Interracial relationships are normal. Humans are beautiful creatures. Usually when one of my kind or Taneeva's kind is attracted to a human we hide our attraction until the human makes the first move. We are trained at early ages to comfort the human who may feel ashamed.

So I will comfort you. It is normal." The cat looked away briefly and the aroma of his variety of cinnamon filled the air. "I have been attracted to you since you fell at my feet that morning. I hid it so that I wouldn't frighten you." I rolled my eyes and he looked back at me and smiled. "Any more than normal. You are beautiful. The fact that you can shape shift just adds to it. Do not be afraid or ashamed."

Raja stepped up to me and I asked, "So are you saying that Taneeva could be attracted to me?"

Raja nodded. "Absolutely. Taneeva adores the human race."

"Both in life and in death." Taneeva stepped into view and I jumped and more coffee filled the air. My cheeks turned crimson. "Yes Little Sister I am attracted to you." He studied Raja. "So you finally decided to claim your right?"

Raja nodded. "Yep. Why don't you?"

"Wait." I was confused. "Taneeva you are a master too?"

He nodded. "I could be yours if you'd like."

I threw my hands up. "What the hell? Why not? I have two masters. Why not add another. At least I'm not afraid of you. Unless I should be." I glanced at him warily. He smiled and shook his head. "Does Ocheeva have the right to claim me too?"

Taneeva nodded. "But she won't. She doesn't like sharing, especially with males. She doesn't think that it is right that any male with claim could lay with her property. She doesn't believe that it is right that if two or more male masters with claim agree they could take a woman at the same time by force."

Both males stepped forward at the same time and I jumped. "What about Vicente?" I asked warily. "And, what about not by force?"

Taneeva stepped forward again. "Vicente will be fine as long as you are not harmed. Because both of us are his friends we asked him for permission to claim you. He knows the rights and rules of claim and he agreed."

Taneeva closed in the distance between us and I asked nervously. "What about lack of force?"

Raja laughed from right behind me and Taneeva spoke. "Force isn't necessary but it always makes it a bit more fun." Taneeva grabbed my wrist firmly just as Raja ran his claws up my thigh. Even through my jeans it carried such a sensation that I whimpered.

"I have two questions." I said in a whisper. Taneeva paused and I continued. "Okay one, can we go somewhere more comfortable?"

Taneeva nodded. "Let's go back to my room. What is your other question?"

I swallowed as both males started leading me back toward the boulder. "You guys aren't going to hurt me are you?"

Taneeva just looked at me. "Do you really need to ask that question of me Amy?"

I shook my head and turned to Raja. "I told you Amy I won't hurt you if you do as I say. I would never hurt you sexually."

We entered the Sanctuary and walked through the corridor into Ocheeva's room. She and Vicente were talking about something but both paused and glanced at us. Ocheeva's eyes narrowed. "If any of you hurt her I swear to everything I will cut it off."

Vicente took one look at my wide eyes and smelled the mix of emotions. Cinnamon, coffee, and the sour smell of my fear, my love and trust of Taneeva, my distrust of Raja. The aroma was almost disgusting. "I am coming with you. She's scared out of her mind."

Lavender instantly came off of Taneeva. I looked back to him and let the roses overpower the other scents. Vicente stood and we all went to Vicente's room instead.

Needing Vicente's reassurance I spoke to him mentally. _"Vicente I'm scared. Are you mad at me?"_

"_Not at all. I'm not really even mad at them. It is their right. Which one do you fear?"_

I thought about it as they led me to the bed. _"Both. I trust Taneeva but Vicente are they bigger than human males… or vampire males? Are they rougher? Do they look different there too? Do they feel different?"_

Taneeva studied me. "You are conversing with Vicente. Do you have questions Little One?"

Vicente spoke to me mentally again. _"You could ask them. I really don't know. I'm going to be honest though, the last human I heard that was in a sexual relationship with a Khajiit had claw marks all over her body and she couldn't walk for a week. I will try and keep you safe. Ask them?"_

Taneeva spoke to me again. "What are your concerns?"

I shrugged. "Are you guys larger than humans?"

Both Taneeva and Raja laughed and Raja spoke. "You can be the judge of that." Raja removed his shirt and I gasped. Magically I soundproofed Vicente's room. I had to touch his furred chest. The mahogany color of his fur and the soft smoothness as it covered the muscles beneath.

I called to Vicente again, _"Are you going to be upset if I get into it?"_

"_No. I prefer that you do. It will make it easier for you to accept them."_

Raja ran his claws along my arm and Taneeva leaned in and kissed my neck. I jumped at the feel of it. In a shaky voice I asked, "Would it be possible to beg you guys to take me alone, one at a time? Could we think about multiple people after I get used to you alone?"

Both males stopped. Vicente had yet to touch me. Raja spoke. "Which one of us gets you first?"

I swallowed nervously. "You. You staked your claim first. It only seems fair. Taneeva, please. I promise I will see to your needs tomorrow but I am not ready for this. Please."

He pulled me into a hug. "It is fine with me. You do not need to beg me. I'll probably have more fun lavishing your body alone. Have fun Raja. I will answer Vicente's questions."

The cat stood and pulled me away from Vicente's room. Luckily no one else noticed us between Vicente's room and his. When Raja shut the door to his room I soundproofed it.

He turned to me and took in my wide eyes. Raja pushed me gently to his bed. My knees hit it and he lowered me down onto the mattress. Having him above me caused my heart to start pounding.

The smell of coffee had faded but cinnamon and the sour fear smell still filled the air. Raja lowered his body to touch mine. He was incredibly hard. He was a lot bigger than Vicente. He was too big. This encounter was going to hurt. No wonder that girl couldn't walk. My desire grew stronger but my fear exploded.

"Raja." I whimpered and squirmed. He moaned as my body brushed against his. I froze. He pulled my dress over my head and off.

I shivered and he paused. "Are you cold?" I nodded and the temperature instantly rose. "Better?"

I nodded again and he continued. He pulled off my bra and underwear next. I was totally exposed underneath him. Raja leaned in and began to tease my nipple with his teeth and tongue. Hesitantly I ran a hand along the lines of muscle on his bare chest. It was soft and warm.

As my hands brushed his skin he growled and in one smooth motion took off his pants. The cat wore no underwear. I took glanced at him and gasped. If he tried to drive all of his length into me he'd probably touch my stomach and my liver.

At that thought I panicked. I thrashed against him desperately. My fear filled the room and I began to cry and plead. Raja grabbed and tied both of my wrists to the headboard. He lowered his weight onto my lower body and pinned my legs to the bed. His length hung down right between my legs.

"Raja please! You are way too big for me. There is no way you won't hurt me. Please let me go." He covered my mouth with his until I stopped begging.

"I have been with human women before. I am aware that you are not capable of taking my full length. I'm guessing Vicente told you the story of the last relationship between our races." I nodded and he continued. "What most do not know is that she was raped. Not like I am doing with you. She was violently raped. He hurt her on purpose. I'm not like that. I know how to not hurt you. Amy I'm begging you to not leave me in this state. I promise I will not hurt you. Please let me continue."

I swallowed nervously. Needing the closeness I magically freed my arms and drew him down into a tight embrace. "Raja I'm scared." I whispered. It grated against my pride to say it but I did anyway.

He kissed my body tenderly. "Don't be. Enjoy it."

With a sigh I opened my legs in acceptance. He smiled and one clawed hand ran up the length of my thigh. Just as he reached my curls his claws retracted and he drove a finger into me. I gasped and arched into him. I was tight and wet. Despite what my mind thought my body was dying to have him inside of me.

Giving in fully I ran a hand down the length of his torso. Fur ran all of the way to his massive length. When I wrapped my hand over it Raja froze. I gave him a long slow stroke from his sensitive head to his full balls. He bucked against me and I smiled.

With a growl he took my hands and tied them again. "Stay."

I obeyed waiting to see what he would do to me. I was still afraid but I wanted him to be happy. His finger continued to probe slowly. His tongue traced around my nipples. Creamy wetness flooded around his finger and he smiled and slowly added another.

I bucked against him and cried out. He paused. "Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head. "No Raja. Please don't stop. Goddess I don't even care if you hurt me. I want you. Please."

The cat smiled and stroked me slowly before he stopped and pulled his fingers out. "I like hearing you beg. Beg me."

"Please. Raja don't stop." He returned his fingers to me. I whimpered and writhed. Raja watched my pleasure with a soft smile on his lips.

"What do you want?" He asked softly.

"I want you inside me. Please Raja." I pleaded.

He withdrew his fingers and positioned himself. In one swift motion he drove as far into me as he was able. I gasped and jumped. It hurt, badly. I was wet and ready for him but he was just too rough. With a groan he began to move. Every stroke seemed to go farther in. Tears began to stream down my face. Finally he reached his orgasm. He drove ever farther into me. I screamed and then it was over. I didn't even reach my release.

Raja withdrew and hissed at the tears on my cheeks. "Are you alright? I tried to be gentle."

Not wanting to anger him or hurt him I said, "I'm fine."

He released my wrists and nestled me against his chest. "No you're not. I hurt you." He sighed. "I'm sorry. You're even smaller than I thought. Give me another chance and I promise it'll be different. I was careless."

"Not tonight. Please."

"Of course not. I understand that you are sore. Go to sleep Little One."

I nodded and fell asleep to the sound of his steady heartbeat.


	15. Tenderness

I woke up against soft fur. Raja was still sound asleep. He had the most content look on his face that I decided that last night's pain was worth it.

I quietly got up and dressed. I took the soundproof off and made my way to Vicente's room. It must have been earlier than I thought. He was still asleep. With a loving smile and a strong sense of pride I crawled into the bed next to him.

He stirred and put an arm over me. "Morning, Love." He spoke groggily.

"Good morning Vicente. I'm sorry I woke you."

"It is fine. How was your night?"

I hesitated before I said lamely, "It was fine."

Vicente rolled me over to face him. "What happened? Did he hurt you?"

I avoided his gaze and nodded. "Don't tell him I told you please. Raja seems like the type that wouldn't hesitate to hit me if I disclosed this kind of information."

Vicente stroked me tiredly. "Poor baby girl. I won't tell him. Taneeva wanted to speak with you. He already came in here looking for you. What did Raja do to you?"

I shrugged. "He's just too big and rough. He wants to try again. He said he'd be gentler."

Vicente shook his head. "I'm sorry. Will you go see Taneeva this morning or later?"

"I'll go now and let you get your sleep. You guys must have been up late."

Vicente yawned and nodded. I smiled and kissed him gently before I made my way to Taneeva's room. I knocked softly and he called me into the room.

"Vicente said that you wanted me."

Taneeva nodded and gestured for me to sit next to him on the bed. He had the covers pulled up and lacked a shirt. I took a shot in the dark and thought that he didn't have anything on at all. Nervously I went to sit beside him.

"Why are you afraid?" He asked quietly.

"Because I am a female and you are a male. Something tells me you have nothing on under that blanket and I might have an idea of why you went looking for me."

Taneeva laughed. "You were correct about all of that but you still haven't told me why you are afraid."

At the mention of him lacking clothes my desire filled both of our noses. Taneeva smiled. "Taneeva please don't."

"Why?" He asked. He sounded irritated.

"I shouldn't tell you." I didn't meet his eyes.

"Tell me and tell me why you shouldn't tell me."

I sighed and obeyed. "I hurt. Raja hurt me. I shouldn't tell you because it is private and I beg that you don't say anything to Vicente or Raja. I'm afraid Raja would hurt me if I told."

"Damn right he would." Raja spoke from the doorway. "You left me. You told Taneeva. Go back to my room now."

I shook my head and rolled off of the bed and knelt on the floor. Before I could say anything Taneeva spoke. "Raja I asked her to tell me. It is good that she did or I could have hurt her even more."

Raja pointed out the door. "You are still in trouble."

I obeyed with a sigh. As the door to his room shut behind us I soundproofed it. I turned to face him and clinched my hands waiting for him to hit me. He did. He drew back and slapped me. Tears filled my eyes. "Did you tell Vicente too?"

I nodded and cringed. "Don't hit me again Raja, please." He backhanded me lightly. It stung and knocked me to the ground but that was it. I began to sob. "No more Raja."

He picked me up and sat me on the bed on his lap. His hand came up again and I shrieked and cringed against his chest.

"I'm done. No more." He brushed the tears off of my cheek gently and moved my hair with his claws. As they brushed against my skin my desire made itself known. Raja traced down to my breast and I sighed.

"Gently this time, Raja?"

The cat chuckled and started removing our clothes. When I was fully naked he ran his claws all over my body. He tested to see if I was ready for him and then slid into me gently. His length hit the back of my channel and he began to move.

I writhed. He went no further into me and took it slow. He raked my thigh with his claws and bit down on my nipple. Like sparks to gasoline I exploded. I whimpered and Raja drove into me one last time. He growled and pushed further into me until I cried out. When he was sated he rolled over next to me.

I scooted against him and put my head against his chest. When my tears hit his fur he lifted his head and turned my chin to him. He was frowning. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you again did I?"

I shook my head and smiled. "No. It was wonderful. There is a certain magical edge to sex with you. I loved it. Thank you, Raja. Did I please you also?"

Raja smiled and put my head back down. I listened to his baritone voice rumble in his chest as he spoke. "More than anything. That was even better than the first time. I thought that I wouldn't be able to feel release without hurting you but I did. You are most welcome. I am so glad I did not hurt you again." He paused and sniffed the air. "You trust me?"

I nodded. "Without a doubt. You don't hurt me sexually on purpose. You only hit me when I have angered you and even then not very hard. You are a good master." Raja smiled. I thought about my new situation between masters. It didn't take me very long to come up with a schedule that I thought was totally fair. "Raja can we go get Taneeva and go see Vicente. I have a proposition for all of you."

Raja nodded and we got dressed. I knocked on Taneeva's door and then we all made our way to Vicente's room. I slipped inside and seeing that he was dressed and awake let the other two in.

Vicente kissed me and all of us sat at the table. I spoke. "There are seven days in a week. Whoever has me for the day gets me for that night. Vicente since you are my main master you get me for the first three days in a row. Taneeva you may have me for two days after that. Raja you are after Taneeva." Raja opened his mouth to protest but I held up a hand. "I am doing it this way so that I am stretched out enough for you. Taneeva, I pray to everything that you are not larger than Raja. Are you?" Taneeva smiled and shook his head. "Vicente you are the final say to this. Is it okay?"

Vicente nodded. "Sounds fine to me."

I nodded. "So because I promised you Taneeva you may have this night and then we can begin. You two can go find something to do. I need to speak with Vicente alone."

Raja gave me a hug, Taneeva kissed the top of my head and the two left the room, shutting the door behind them. I sighed and sat on Vicente's lap.

"Did Raja hit you? Both of your cheeks are red."

I nodded. "Yep he hit me for telling. Then he took me again. Luckily it didn't hurt this time. I wanted to ask you for something." Vicente stroked my arms and waited. "There is a man in town. I was wondering if for your first night, would it be okay if I went into town and stayed with him for the night. I'm not asking to sleep with him. I'm asking for a break from being everyone's fuck monkey."

Vicente snorted. "Why can't you just stay with me?"

I smiled. "Because you are entirely too tempting."

"What are you going to tell him?"

I thought about it. "The truth. I can tell him without telling him names or secrets."

"We can ask Ocheeva. Who is it?" He asked me.

"Neil." I said matter-of-factly.

Vicente started. "The guard Neil?" I nodded and he looked me in the eyes. He floated between worry and panic. "The torturer Neil?" I nodded again and Vicente sighed. "Never mind Ocheeva. I will go with you now and we will speak to him together. He and I go back. He's lucky I didn't slit his wrists and watch his blood spill on the ground while I danced around him with a smile on my face." I shivered. "Sorry. You know I haven't had the chance to bite you since your father switched you back."

I smiled at him and moved my hair off of my throat. "Go ahead."

He smiled back and leaned in. He kissed my neck before he bit down. It felt like he was still just kissing my neck but his grip tightened and he moaned. I smiled. "I love you Vicente. I live for you. My only purpose anymore is to please you."

Vicente moaned again and rubbed a hand along my back. His voice slid though my mind. _"I am going to feed to my heart's content. I haven't been sated in a long time. If you start to feel funny just say so. You taste amazing."_

"As you wish, my beautiful master." He allowed a little sting into his bite meant to tease and not punish. I smiled and began to whisper his name. Finally he let me go and healed the bite.


	16. Prophesy

He set me on my feet and we both walked above ground. At the doorway I hesitated to let Vicente go into the sun. He smiled and kissed me before stepping confidently out into the light. I followed him and after shutting the door we made our way toward the gate.

"I'm going to wait out of sight. See if you can get him to come over here."

I nodded and Vicente disappeared. I went to the edge of the trees and waited patiently to catch Neil's eye. It didn't take long. He saw me and smiled. I beckoned him over. He turned to Sam for a second and then jogged into the trees. I walked with him to the little secluded clearing where Vicente was waiting.

"Are you okay Amy? You seem to be a bit stiff." Neil asked me. He opened his mouth to speak again and froze. Vicente had emerged and Neil looked as though he had seen a ghost. "He-Hello Vicente. What are you doing here?"

Neil started backing off and he looked at me. He thought I had betrayed him. Vicente shrugged. "I am merely accompanying my charge. She has a favor to ask of you and I am here to secure that she says nothing she shouldn't. Do not fear me Torturer. Thanks to her you are safe."

The man turned to me again. "Well thanks for that. What do you want?" Poor Neil backed away again.

"It is a bit of a story. Vicente is my master. There are two others in the Sanctuary who due to the rules have rights to me also." I looked down in shame. "I am to serve each of these three males for two nights in a row."

Neil studied me and stepped toward me. He put a hand on my shoulder. "How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if one day a week I could stay with you, free of charge. I'll clean for you. I'll do anything you wish of me as long as I don't have to sleep with you."

Neil nodded. "I don't have any problem with it. You can come to me anytime. Don't worry about having to do anything. Going six days a week earns your poor body a rest." He turned to Vicente. "Let me guess, you want to threaten my life for her sake?"

Vicente smiled. "Oh believe me I would love to kill you but she needs you and I will do anything for her."

Neil laughed. "It is amusing that you tell me that. Would you turn yourself in for her life?" Vicente looked away and nodded. The guard laughed again. "Then I guess it is a good thing that I have no intention of forcing you to do so."

Vicente glared at him again and flashed a knife. "Listen to me Neil the Torturer if you ever even threaten to torture her the way you have the rest of my lost family members I will kill you."

Neil's good humor vanished and was replaced with fury. "I will never hurt her." He turned to me. "When are you coming first?"

I jumped as he addressed me again and said quietly, "Tomorrow."

He nodded. "I will see you then"

Vicente came to stand beside me and Neil returned to his post. I turned to Vicente. "I must go to Taneeva now. Shall we return?"

Vicente took my hand and nodded. We returned below ground and went separate ways. I made my way to the main room and found Taneeva reading. I sat beside him and he looked up at me with a smile. I sighed. "I'm all yours."

Taneeva laughed. "How much pain are you in?"

"Only a little." I stayed tense.

Taneeva stood and took my hand. He led me to his room and shut the door. I soundproofed it again and he locked the door. Taneeva picked me up and laid me down on the bed. He caressed my head and spoke. "Rest Little Sister. I'm not going to take you. Tonight, tomorrow night, or any other night." The smell of jasmine filled my nose and I realized I was sad. Taneeva laughed. "Do you want me to take you Amy?"

I nodded and blushed. "I adore you Taneeva. I'm not afraid of you. I wish to please you. Maybe not tonight because I hurt from Raja but I wouldn't mind your affection. Especially if you are smaller than Raja."

Taneeva laughed. "Quite a bit. Alright. If you are sure that is what you want."

"Am I sure? No. Do I want to try? Yes. I trust you." I snuggled against him and ran a hand over the exposed part of his scaled chest.

He gasped and held my hand still. "Unless you wish to proceed now I suggest you stop." His flavor of cinnamon filled the air and I giggled.

Teasingly I said. "As you wish, Master." He ran his claws along my skin and I had to ask, "Taneeva. You aren't able to play with me are you? Raja's claws retract. I have always seen yours."

"Yes I can play with you. They retract. Raja's species and mine are opposites. His claws are retracted when he is relaxed and mine are retracted when I force them. See." He demonstrated and hid his sharp talons. Since he released my hand I stroked his chest again.

He sighed. "Amy please. If you are still tender from Raja I do not want to hurt you. At least wait until tonight."

I giggled again but did as he asked. Taneeva began to hum softly and I ended up falling asleep.

I sat up with a scream dying on my lips. Taneeva was gone and the door was open. I pulled the blanket up to my chest and glanced around me nervously. This wasn't my normal nightmare. This was a prophesy. Lucien was going to get me. I had no clue where or how or when but he was going to torture me. Realistic dreams that I could feel were always prophesies.

Raja ran into the room and I jumped before running and throwing myself into his arms. He picked me up and carried me back to his room. He kicked the door shut behind him and sat on the bed with me in his lap. "Same old nightmare?"

I shook my head. "No. I wish. Lucien hurt me. It was worse than what Vicente did to me but for some reason I wasn't dying. It was a prophesy. Goddess I hate him. Where's Taneeva?"

"On an assignment. He should be back soon. You've been asleep most of the day. How do you know that it was a prophesy?"

"Because I felt it Raja. I felt the whip digging into my back. It had barbs on it. I felt the knife cut from my fingertips to my ears. I felt my bones breaking. He has some method to suppress my magic. He didn't want to kill me he wanted to torture me."

Raja held me tighter. I began to cry and hid my face against his chest. He murmured to me and just held me. I cried for at least an hour and still Raja just rocked me. Finally it died down to nothing more than sniffles.

Someone knocked on the door and Raja opened it magically. Taneeva entered the room looking pissed. He looked at my puffy eyes and his anger vanished. I stood and walked to him. He hugged me, waved at Raja, and tugged us to his room.


	17. Scales

The door shut and locked behind us and Taneeva began to kiss me. He kissed my eyes, nipped my ears, and finally kissed my mouth. Our love and desire exploded and we continued to kiss tenderly. I slipped a hand up his shirt and ran my hand over his smooth scales. He walked me backward to his bed not bothering to stop kissing my mouth.

My knees hit it unexpectedly and I fell down onto the bed. Taneeva fell with me and caught himself before he crushed me. Boldly I began to unbutton his pants. He pulled back and caught my hand. "Not yet."

"Why, Taneeva?" I panted.

"Because, I do not want to frighten you. Shadowscales are shaped like human males but our skin is different. Our scales cover every part of our skin. I even have scales on my eyelids."

"So you have beautiful green scales on your cock?" I asked bluntly. He nodded and I pulled my hand out of his. A trace of the fear smell filled the air. "Are you afraid I will walk away from you?" He nodded. "Do the scales snag or cut?" It was my turn to be nervous.

He studied me. "If they did do you really believe that I would hurt you that way?"

I shook my head. "Then we have nothing to worry about. I am not afraid of you Taneeva. I trust you." I pulled his mouth down to mine and kissed him again then smiled. "Can I see?"

"Not yet." Taneeva removed my shirt gently and traced my skin. With his other hand he undid my bra and tossed it to the floor. Tenderly he caressed one breast with his hand and the other with his tongue. I moaned and arched into him.

With shaky hands I pulled his shirt off of him. Wanting to see his beautiful skin I rolled him over and positioned my body half on top of his. I lowered my head and ran my tongue along the scales on his body. He had a bit of a spicy taste to his skin. I moaned against him and let the smell of my love fill the room.

His rose to mirror mine and he pulled off my jeans slowly and gently. My underwear followed that. Fluidly he flipped me onto my back and began kissing a line down my torso. He paused and licked around my bellybutton. I gasped and his mouth moved lower. His tongue traced around my magical spot and then drove into me.

I cried out his name and began to plead. I began to writhe against him. If he had not had a hold on my hips I would have squirmed right onto the floor.

"Taneeva," I panted, "can I see now? Please?"

He returned his kisses to my mouth and hesitantly began to remove his pants. He rolled onto his side and pulled them off all of the way. Fear wafted from him. When he had thrown his pants on the floor I studied him.

Using gentle fingers I traced around his length and finally traced the scales all the way from his balls to his tip. He was not as large as Raja but he was larger than Vicente. I smiled and with a gleam in my eye leaned in and flicked his smooth head with my tongue. Taneeva gasped. When I put his head into my mouth and began to move he shouted. I realized that he was a lot bigger around than Raja.

After a moment Taneeva growled and rolled over on top of me again. He took aim and asked me, "Do you want me to come into you?"

I nodded and squeezed his tight ass in anticipation. Slowly and gently he drove into me. He was just large enough to touch the end of my inner wall. He kissed me and began to move.

The scales inside me created a unique sensation. Briefly I thought that I would have loved to have Vicente bite me in that moment. There was less friction between our insides than there was with humans. Despite his large size there was no pain at all. I was mildly stretched but nothing stuck.

I could feel my inner muscles clench. Taneeva groaned but didn't change his pace. The steady rhythm brought me to a surprisingly sudden release. Taneeva continued to drill me until he peaked and I peaked a second time. He cried out against me and I whimpered.

He rested lightly on me and tried to catch his breath. I placed a hand on his back and tried to catch my breath also. In a tired whisper I spoke. "I love you Taneeva. That was the best sex I have ever had." I giggled as I inhaled the love in the air. "Of course maybe that is because that wasn't just sex. That was lovemaking."

Taneeva laughed and withdrew and rolled next to me. "Absolutely. Well I can't call you Little Sister anymore. I don't believe in inbreeding."

I laughed. "You can call me whatever you please." I paused and continued quietly. "I don't think it is inbreeding unless a child is created."

"Who's to say there wasn't?" He asked tenderly.

"Don't let your mind go there. None of you will sire a child onto me. My father magically stopped my cycle. I'm infertile right now and will be until he allows be to be otherwise. I'm sorry Taneeva. Besides what would the child look like anyway?"

He snuggled me against him. "Mixed children between our races are absolutely beautiful. They have scales but they are the lighter color of human skin."

I kissed his chest. "I'm sorry I cannot give you that."

He squeezed me lightly. "That's okay. You can give me the best sex I've ever had. That reminds me, what was your nightmare about?"

I shivered and held him tighter. Mentally I showed it to him. "It wasn't just a dream. All of this is going to happen to me. I'm scared Taneeva. He can come and go freely from this place."

"It also stinks because he lives just about a mile outside of the town."

I thought about it. "Taneeva when he captures me I want you to inform everyone else that I don't want you to come after me. I'm too afraid of what he'll do to you guys or me if he sees you coming. I will find my own way to escape him."

Taneeva squeezed me. "If that is what you wish. Is there anything you wish to do? I realize that you have slept most of the day."

I studied him thoughtfully. "No Taneeva. You must be tired. You can go to sleep and I will watch over you."

Taneeva smiled tenderly and with a sigh closed his eyes. I watched him for hours until I too found myself falling asleep.

Taneeva getting up in the morning woke me as well. I stretched happily then curled back into myself when pain shot through my abdomen. I yelped and curled onto my side. "Taneeva. Why do I hurt?" I asked him panicking.

He sat back on the bed and kissed my cheek. Sympathy played on his features. "You have done too much in the past two days. I should not have made love to you last night."

When his expression changed to one of guilt I ran a hand over his cheek. "Taneeva I love you. Last night was perfect. I do not regret it and you shouldn't either. I probably hurt from Raja's first coupling with me. You were more than gentle. I want this pain to go away though."

Taneeva kissed my still bare belly. When the pain went away I tried to get up again. This time I was pain free. Magically I changed into a simple tee shirt and a pair of jeans. I kissed Taneeva passionately one more time before I ran to Vicente's room. When I passed the bookshelves in the main room I grabbed a well worn book that looked interesting.

I shut the door behind me and turned running into a half naked Vicente. He steadied me with a laugh. "Good morning. You are leaving for Neil's place?"

I hugged him and nodded. He looked worried. "You can feed before I leave."

Vicente leaned in and kissed my neck gently. "If that vile man hurts you I swear I will kill him. I will string him by his entrails while he is still breathing." The vampire bit down and quenched his thirst. I cradled his head to me lovingly.

When he released me I kissed his flushed mouth. He tasted like blood. Passion seemed to strike him like lightning. Vicente clutched me to his body and the kiss turned furious. My legs turned to rubber and he had to wrap a hand around my lower back to keep me from falling to the ground.

He pulled back and spoke in a throaty whisper. "You smell like Taneeva. Did you have fun with him?"

I blushed and looked up at him sheepishly. "Are you going to be upset if I say yes?"

He shook his head and turned me toward the tunnel. "Go on. Be safe My Love and I will see you tomorrow." Vicente spanked me lightly and I yelped, jumped, and raced above ground.

Outside I walked toward the gate. Neil was missing but Sam was present. Nervously I approached him. He saw me and smiled.

I stopped in front of him and asked him, "Where is Neil?"

"Neil is… uh… busy." Sam stuttered.

I shivered. Neil was causing someone pain. My choice in people to hang out with had really decreased lately. First assassins and now the village torturer.

"Well when he gets done I will be in the normal spot waiting for him. Will you tell him please?" I asked quietly.

Sam studied me before he spoke. "I will tell him. You don't have to fear me you know?"

I flashed a smile and nodded. "Sorry Sam but you are a male. I will probably fear you for quite a while. I have reasons to doubt the male populous."

Sam laughed at me and waved me off. With a head bob I ran back to the clearing. I settled against a tree and began to read my book. I had been sitting there for a couple of hours when a familiar grating aura materialized right behind me. With a shriek I turned around ready to face the evil man but it was too late. A crack to the skull and I sank into oblivion.


	18. Torture

_Neil glanced around the clearing, looking for Amy. What he found was a book and a large splatter of blood. He grabbed the book, dipped his hand in the blood, and ran for the abandoned house. The girl was in trouble._

_No one challenged him when he entered the house. Knowing that the Dark Brotherhood resided underground he headed for the basement. Inside he followed the red glow and came face to face with a glowing door._

_Sensing the door had a spirit and mind of its own Neil showed the book and spoke frantically, "The girl is in trouble. I need to see Vicente instantly."_

_The door either responded to his urgency or the mention of Vicente. It opened silently and closed when Neil had entered the hall. He walked in a straight line. He was half nervous and half amazed._

_A skeleton entered his line of sight and Neil walked quickly up to it. It held up its weapon defensively. "I need to speak to Vicente. Amy is in trouble. Please, I mean no harm."_

_The skeleton regarded him and finally lowered its weapon. Leaning its head back it let loose a high pitched screech. Neil jumped and covered his ears._

_Vicente came running into the room and came to a halt when he saw Neil. A lizard was close behind him. Vicente closed the rest of the distance between him and Neil with a glare on his face._

"_She's gone. I had some business in the prison this morning and I went to the clearing to find her. Sam said that he had told her to wait for me. When I entered the clearing the only sign of her was this book and a splatter of blood. _

_Vicente I figured that you might know what her blood smelled like. I'm sure it is her but it doesn't hurt to be sure."_

_Vicente inhaled and instantly worry and fear etched across his features. Neil realized that the vampire loved the girl. "It is her all right. I can smell it from here. Taneeva isn't that your favorite book?"_

_Taneeva glanced at it and nodded sadly. "Vicente she spoke to me and Raja about a prophecy of hers. She knew that Lucien was going to come after her. She didn't know when. I fear that is what happened to her. She also told me that she didn't want us to come after her. She said that she was too afraid of what he'd do to her if he knew any of us were coming."_

_Vicente sighed heavily and the life seemed to go out of him with just a breath. He turned to Neil and said quietly, "You are welcome to come to my chamber and we will all discuss this." _

_Neil followed the lifeless vampire through the hallways into Vicente's room. They all sat at the table but I watched Vicente. Wait! I watched Vicente. This was all in my mind. Was it real?_

"_Vicente can you hear me My Love?" I called out to him._

_His head shot up and he spoke aloud for the benefit of the others in the room. _"Yes I can hear you. Are you okay? What's happening? How can I help you?"

"_I don't think you can. Vicente I am regaining consciousness. You should still be able to hear what is happening to me and I can hear what you all say. I'm losing it. Vicente I'm scared." _With that I came to.

I still heard Vicente's voice. "I wish I could help you. Are you sure you do not want us to do something?"

"_You can't. Oh no, it's him." _Lucien walked up to where I was laying on a firm surface. My wrists and ankles were bound. I wasn't blindfolded or gagged which was a relief.

"Amy, so nice of you to join me. I can see you have questions. You may ask them but you should be nice"

I didn't ask him what he was going to do to me. It was obvious. I was tied to a torture table. Instead I asked, "Why are you going to hurt me?"

Lucien shrugged and ran a fingernail along the length of my arm. "Well for one you threatened me. I also noticed your power when you let it loose. I eavesdropped on your conversation with your father. I am aware that you are a Sweet Blood. That just makes everything easier. You see, I am a vampire. I hide it well. The Sanctuary doesn't even know. I have some of the same ability as Vicente only much stronger. I can create the illusion of any kind of pain from broken bones to hot irons."

He sat by my wrist and I knew it was about to begin. "Lucien please. What are you trying to gain?"

"Well, I want to draw Vicente out so that I have an easier target." He shrugged and traced the vein on my wrist lightly. "Now what to do first."

I sighed and closed my eyes. This wasn't the first time I had been tortured. I felt his breath on my wrist and he bit down. All of a sudden I felt and heard the snap of my other forearm. I screamed and jerked only increasing the throbbing pain. When I started to adjust to the pain a few minutes later a louder crack sounded from my upper arm. I screamed and thrashed again. Panicked I tried to use magic to get out of it. Nothing worked. The restraints had blocked my power. I was stuck putting up with it.

I screamed and cried as he broke my arms, legs, and ribs one at a time. Finally my mind was unable to stand anymore trauma and I lost consciousness.

"_Vicente. You must stay in the Sanctuary." I spoke to him._

"I heard him. Are you alright?" _He asked._

"_I'm fine. It is only an illusion of pain." Neil who had been pacing frantically, paused and watched Vicente converse with me. "I'm going to try and sleep so I probably won't hear you."_

_Vicente smiled and nodded. _"Alright."

I did fall asleep. When I woke up Lucien was waiting. Another session passed. This time he beat me with a chain. I passed out and conversed with Vicente. The cycle repeated itself for at least three days. I suffered from everything that Lucien's twisted mind could think of.


	19. Reprieve

On the morning of the fourth day I woke up as usual to Lucien sitting beside me. "I want something else entirely from you today. I am going to untie you and I want you to follow me. Remember that I am faster and stronger than you. If you try to run I will hurt you for real."

I nodded and he untied the ropes that were tied to the silver bands around my ankles and wrists. Lucien helped me to my feet and made sure I was stable before turning and starting off down a hallway. I followed behind him meekly wondering what he was going to do to me next. When we walked through a door at the end of the hall I understood. We were in his bedroom.

I fell to my knees just inside the door and began to cry. "Lucien please. Anything but rape."

He turned to me but did not strike me. "Do as I say or we can return to burning your flesh off. I won't hurt you this way."

I didn't believe him at all but I obeyed. He took my hand and stopped beside his large bed. He undressed both of us before lowering me back onto the bed. He tested me carefully and found that I was dry. I cringed as I waited for him to drive into me without regard for that fact. When cruel penetration didn't come I opened my eyes.

Gently, Lucien began to kiss my breasts and trace patterns around my hips. My body didn't care that it was my torturer lavishing it. I soon felt wetness seep from between my legs. Lucien smiled and moved his mouth lower. As his tongue moved over a sensitive spot I cried out and arched into him. He braced his length against my opening and slid into me with care.

He moved and it took mere minutes for both of us to be sated. Lucien collapsed next to me and pulled me against his chest. I stayed tense but spoke quietly, "If I promise to be your sex slave for the day would you not hurt me today. Please Lucien."

He laughed once. "Fine. I could use a bit of rest too. You can go to sleep. If I want you I will wake you. I must warn you, if I fall asleep, I am a light sleeper. If you move I will know and if it is for a bad reason I will put you right back out on that table and your day of rest will be over."

I nodded. "Yes Lucien. Thank you for not hurting me sexually."

"I will never hurt you through sex or the illusion of it." He said firmly.

I nodded and fell asleep in the nook of his arm. My nightmare woke me up hours later. I sat up with a jolt and a yelp. Lucien sat up beside me and studied me as I took a few deep breaths. I didn't have Vicente to calm me down. If I didn't relax and focus Lucien would have nothing but a shell to torture.

"Is this the nightmare you were telling me about?" He asked.

I held up a finger for him to wait a second. Finally when I felt my thoughts return to normal I spoke, "Yes it is. Sorry I disturbed you."

"It's fine. What is your dream about?" Lucien laid back on the pillows and I followed slower.

"I was beaten and raped and locked in- well I'm not going to tell you that part." He didn't need any ideas.

"I'm not going to play off of your nightmare. If you go insane you aren't much good to me. Tell me." He commanded.

I sighed. "He locked me in the dark. I never used to be afraid of the dark. I loved it. Now I can't wake up in the dark. You know Lucien. While we are actually having a conversation, why do you want to hurt Vicente?"

Lucien thought about my first statement before answering my question. "It isn't just Vicente. We have a leak in the Sanctuary. A lot of our people have been getting picked off. All of the people in the Sanctuary need to die. It is called a cleansing."

I sat up and studied him in alarm. I couldn't think of loosing Vicente or Taneeva. I loved them both. I thought about the options. "Lucien let me help. I can read thoughts. I can detect lies. Has anyone died recently?"

Lucien studied me. "Not since Lila was murdered three months ago."

"Maybe she was the leak. Lucien please let me help. If there is a leak I can detect it and you can deal with that person directly. Don't kill the other innocent people in the Sanctuary." I pleaded.

Lucien smiled. "You love them don't you?"

I nodded. "They've all been kind to me. I love my Vicente and Taneeva with all of my heart."

I heard Vicente's voice. "You fell for Taneeva didn't you?"

"_Sorry Vicente. I am in love with both of you." _I said mentally.

"It's fine. Taneeva is my best friend. I honestly don't mind sharing much, especially if you are happy."

I smiled sadly and Lucien asked, "You miss them?"

"Yes. I have another question for you." Lucien waited and I continued. "Why did you have to hurt me? Vicente wouldn't know either way. Frankly you aren't going to draw any of them out. I asked them to stay before I left them. I knew you were going to get me."

"I enjoy torturing people. I don't need information or anything. I enjoy having the power of making people scream. I also enjoy the power of controlling people. Because of what I did, you would do what I tell you to because you fear being hurt."

"There are other ways to control a person." I countered sharply.

"Ah ah. Do you want to go back out there?" He asked happily.

I shook my head quickly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. But think about it, you can control someone just as easily without hurting them."

"I forgive you. You are wrong there. It is much harder to control someone without pain. I've tried it. I want to show you something." He stood and pulled his clothes back on. He then walked over to a wardrobe off to the side of his room and pulled out a dark green dress. I stood and walked up to him. He handed me the dress and I drew it over my body.


	20. Sera's Statement

When I was dressed I followed him out into the torture room. He walked straight across the room and opened a door. It was dark beyond the doorway. I could see that there were stairs going down. I froze a few feet from the doorway. Lucien turned to me and I fell to my knees.

"Did I mention that when I was trapped in the darkness I was in a basement?" I said hoarsely.

"Don't worry. There is light once you get down the stairs. It is dimmer than the light out here but it isn't dark. Come on Amy." He held out a hand to me.

I took it and stood. Reluctantly I followed him down the stairs. It was the same dark stone that the Sanctuary had. It smelled fresh and it was warm. There were two doors on the same wall. They had a twenty foot gap between them. It was the same on each of the four walls. They were numbered.

Lucien led me to the door that had a one on it. He opened the door and propped it open. Inside was a long hallway lined with cells. They were open faced cells. There were twenty-five on one side and the same on the other side. The first two cells housed women. Both looked clean and well fed. Neither one spoke and both sat against the farthest wall. They both watched Lucien out of wide eyes and I could smell the fear although it was faint.

Lucien kept walking down the hall. I followed him. Each of the 10x10 cells had a toilet and a shower. Some women had bookshelves and instruments. As Lucien passed each one grew slightly afraid. We were halfway down the hall when Lucien spoke, "Past this point are the special cases. None of them speak. Most of them obey perfectly. At last we come to my second favorite. Hello Safrina."

At the last cell he stopped. The woman inside was dirty. She was thin. At Lucien's voice she backed into the wall and let loose a scream. Lucien smiled and stepped back. Safrina stopped screaming and looked at me. Her eyes were wild. She looked more animal than human

"Lucien what did you do to her?" I asked, horrified.

"I haven't touched her at all. I found her sleeping in a cave in the middle of nowhere. She was nearly frozen. All of the people here were homeless or were in a bad situation. In some of the other halls I have children. I never hurt them. A lot of them were orphans. Come meet Sera." He walked back to the first sane cell and looked at the opposite side.

The woman inside smiled at me and spoke to Lucien. "Good morning to you Lucien. How are you today?"

"I'm in a fabulous mood today Sera. Thank you. Why don't you tell Amy here your story up to the present please."

She nodded and opened the door and we all sat on her bed. She sat on the opposite side of Lucien. "I was forced into marriage when I was fourteen. My husband beat me every night. My family didn't believe me when I told them. They all thought Jim was a brilliant man. They didn't know that he got drunk every night. Finally a year later he beat me and threw me out into the yard without my clothes. We lived out in the forest so I couldn't turn to anyone for help. I crawled until I could no longer see the house and collapsed. I thought I was going to die.

Lucien found me. He let me recover before he started feeding from me. It isn't that bad. It stings a bit. Lucien told me that if I screamed he wouldn't hurt me anymore than that. He also said that I could leave if I wanted to. I like being here."

I looked at Lucien who was smiling fondly at the woman. "So all of these people have the option to leave?"

Lucien shrugged. "All of them except for the specials and Safrina. If I released Safrina she'd run off and probably end up dead. And of course you are here whether you want to be or not."


	21. The Hunt

"Amy." Vicente called to me. "Amy, Diane is hurt bad. We need you. Someone hurt her."

I stood and spun. "Lucien, we need to go to the sanctuary now. Diane is hurt. Someone attacked her."

He stood in front of me and growled, "How do you know?"

"Vicente called to me. He has heard almost everything for the past three days. I somehow maintained a connection with him no matter what. Please Lucien."

Lucien nodded and took my hand. The world shimmered and we were just outside of the Sanctuary by the rock. Everyone was there. Diane was lying on the ground and a wound on her chest was pouring blood. Vicente was arguing with Neil and Ocheeva was making bandages.

I turned back to Lucien. "Obviously you aren't the only one who wants to kill these people. Will you let me have my power back? I'm going to heal Diane and then shift and track the bastard that shot her."

Lucien nodded sadly. "You may have your power. When you finish I would like you to come back to me. I promise I won't hurt you anymore. You taste good and I enjoyed you company."

"Fine. Please hurry." I begged. Lucien nodded and I felt my power return to me. I smiled at him before I rushed to Diane's side.

I placed a hand on her wound and healed. I noticed the poison speeding through her veins and pushed it back out toward the wound. When her blood was clean I healed the opening and she opened her eyes.

She smiled at me and I asked, "Did you see who it was?" she shook her head and I sighed. Vicente came and knelt beside me and Diane. I looked up just in time to magically stop an arrow in its path. I glared into the trees from where it came and a black figure vanished from sight.

Letting the arrow fall to the ground, I stood and started to shift. Dian spoke from the ground. "That was it. That was the thing that shot me."

I growled and shifted into a wolf. I sniffed around the arrow and caught the scent of the being. It was a man.

"Neil would you stay with Diane?" Vicente asked. "I want to go with her."

Neil nodded and everyone else, including Vicente got up and started to follow me. I started off after the man that had attacked my family and gotten me tortured. I passed where he had been hiding and knew that I was gaining easily on him. The klutz had stumbled jumping out of the tree and was now limping.

I laughed a wolfish laugh and shifted into a loping run. The others kept up with me quite well. I was only behind by a few yards. Breaking into a sprint I came upon him in seconds and jumped at his back throwing him against the ground. I shifted into human form, taking extra care to shift with clothes on.

Magically I called forth iron shackles and shackled the man's arms up above his head using a large tree branch. The others had entered sight when I pulled the man's hood off. I heard multiple gasps behind me.


	22. Saving the Brotherhood

"Tom." Lucien came forward. "You attacked Diane?"

Tom laughed. "Absolutely. I killed Lila too and quite a few others. Took you long enough to realize."

"You have broken one of the five tenants. I sentence you to death."

Lucien stepped forward again but I held up a hand. "This is my revenge. It is his fault that you blamed the Brotherhood and captured me. If he hadn't done this I wouldn't have been tortured. I wouldn't even have come here.

Lucien when I came to this planet I was on a mission to rid your world of someone that the gods thought was a threat. I thought it was you. Your aura has an evil to it that chilled my blood." I rolled my eyes. "Now I realize that is just because you are a sadist The thing I was after was this man, Tom. I apologize and ask you to forgive me."

I turned to Tom and smiled. "Any last words Tom? Oh wait. You aren't going to die for a while. You have plenty of time to think about last words."

Lucien backed off looking slightly afraid. I ignored my horrified audience and magically enticed a fire on the man's skin. As he screamed in pain I burnt his clothes and all of the hair off of his body. I made sure his nerves still functioned and started to skin him from his head down. I kept him from fainting. When all of his skin was in a pile at his feet I lit it on fire and burned the man down to his bones. I saved his spine and brain for last. I made sure he felt until his last nerve was seared away. When there was nothing but a skeleton I undid the shackles and the bones clattered to the ground in a pile.

Unaware of the tears that had started to course down my cheeks I furiously started to step on the bones, crushing them under my feet. "That is revenge for what I suffered in your place." At last I stepped on the skull and shattered it. With no rage left in my system I really started to sob.

Taneeva's arms encircled me from one side and Vicente's from the other. I leaned against both of my men. Lucien approached me and before I knew what happened took my power. I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue. "If you give me my power back I will stay with you."

Lucien smiled excitedly and hugged me too. My power returned and I giggled. I glanced at the rest of the group and noticed Edgar was comforting Ocheeva, who looked to be in shock. Raja met my gaze for a second before turning away sadly.

As he started to walk off I pushed out of everyone's arms and ran to him. I stopped in front of him confused. "Raja did I hurt you?"

Raja shook his head and smiled. "No Amy. Taneeva and Vicente are in love with you. We had fun but it never would have worked out between us." He caressed my cheek. "Besides there is a fiery blonde off in that direction. She wouldn't have anyone if all of us went after you." He kissed my forehead. "I relinquish my claim. From what I hear you are moving?"

I nodded. "I promised and I keep my promises."

He smiled again before vanishing into the trees. I was sorry that he was leaving me but I was happy for both him and Diane.

Ocheeva spoke from behind me and I turned to her. "Amy, are you really leaving us? What about Vicente and my brother?"

I turned sadly and was about to respond when Lucien interrupted. "It only seems fair to me that if I am taking someone's property that I offer the owners a home with me and said property. Taneeva and Vicente, you are both welcome to my home. Both of you can still remain in the Brotherhood and work from my house." I smiled at Lucien. He really wasn't that bad. He returned the smile and spoke again. "Amy we all need to thank you. Thank you for saving the Brotherhood."

With that Vicente, Taneeva, Lucien, and I left to start a new portion of our lives in a new home. I couldn't wait to contact my father and tell him about my adventure and how I had ended up saving the Brotherhood.

The End


	23. UPDATE!

**UPDATE:**

Chapter one of the sequel to Saving the Brotherhood is now up. The title is Becoming One of Them. Chapter two is well underway. Yippee people! After nearly a year my muse is back! Apparently she's seasonal.

Also: Saving the Brotherhood developed some format errors from the time each chapter was uploaded to the time it was published. I have finally gotten around to fixing those.


End file.
